Long Way to Happy
by AdjustedInsanity
Summary: Emma's returning to Boston not only to follow a target but to reconnect with her childhood best friend Jane. Upon her return she runs into a little trouble which puts her directly in the path of Dr. Regina Mills. Jane and Maura have been best friends for years but things are getting complicated and neither woman knows how to handle it. AU! No Curse! No Magic! Mildly ooc.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm not sure how great I am at crossover fics but I received this prompt and an amazing piece of fanart from the lovely bookwithrose so I'm giving it a shot. It'll probably be anywhere from 8-10 chapters, so not as long as my usual pieces but at the same time who knows what nonsense my brain will come up with lol. It's eventual Swan Queen and Rizzles so bear with me and as usual don't hesitate to tell me what you think. **_

_**A.I.**_

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan," Dr. Regina Mills smiled at her patient as she knocked gently on the door-jam, "Someone is eager to be going home," she teased. The blonde was once again dressed in the clothing she'd been brought in wearing, skintight jeans, white racer-back tank top, and her red leather jacket. Regina would never admit it but the battered and bruised woman was stunning. Her long blonde hair, now free of blood, was pulled back into a pony tail showcasing her alluring neck and her sea-green eyes, while downcast at the current time, had made the brunette's breath catch when first glimpsing them during examination.

Emma straightened from where she was lacing her boot and smiled widely at the brunette. She may have had a serious concussion and a few bruises from being slammed into a brick wall but that hadn't stopped her from noticing how beautiful her attending doctor was. Regina was a sight to be seen in her long white coat, which did little to hide the feminine figure she held beneath, and her scrubs while common and loose fitting, still outlined every dip and curve of the older woman's body. Her shoulder-length brown hair was pulled back in a butterfly clip to keep it out of her face and Emma thanked the inventor because it gave her clear sight into deep brown eyes that captivated her with their openness and held secrets at the same time.

"Hi," Emma managed scolding herself for being so inarticulate. Regina had caught her off guard, she'd expected that obnoxious man Dr. Whale, to come with her discharge papers since she hadn't seen the good doctor all morning, "Didn't think you were in today," Emma recovered as Regina stopped beside her.

Regina smiled as she checked that the stitches on the side of the blonde's head were indeed properly done, even though she'd already been assured that they were. She pretended to not notice the slight inhale as Emma smelled her perfume, "And miss the release of my favorite patient," Regina teased gently and unnecessarily smoothed golden tresses back into place.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Emma grinned goofily at her. She'd been flirting with the doctor since she'd been admitted and she was more than certain that the brunette had been flirting back.

Shaking her head Regina smiled softly, "Only the concussed ones," Emma snorted a laugh at that and Regina stepped back signing a form and handing it to the blonde, "You are all set to go Miss Swan. Drop this by the nurse's station on your way out and while it was a pleasure, I would prefer not to see you in my exam room again."

"I make no promises," Emma stated and watched the brunette's backside as she exited the room, "Bye Dr. Mills," she grinned widely when Regina turned at the door catching her stare and rolled her eyes before disappearing from her sight.

* * *

Regina had just sat down in her office when her cell phone rang, she shook her head at the superhero ringtone her son had programmed for himself, and answered with a smile in her voice, "Hello my prince."

"Hi mom," Henry tossed his backpack onto the living room couch and made his way into the kitchen, "I'm home now and I'm about to do all my homework."

Regina hummed in the back of her throat, "I feel a request coming."

Even though she couldn't see him, her twelve year old looked sheepish, "Can I sleepover at Nicolas'?"

"It's a school night, you know the rules."

"Moooom," Henry whined, "Please. His dad said it was okay because Ava is going to her friends tonight. Besides Nicolas and I have first period together tomorrow so we could walk to school together."

Regina sighed, "I'm sorry Henry, but the answer is no."

"But -."

"What did I say?"

He huffed out a sour, "You said no," at her hum of acceptance he continued, "You're never home anyway. You're always working."

"Henry…" Regina sighed rubbing her temple, she'd known that was too easy, "I work to provide for you."

"But I never get to do _anything_," he exclaimed.

She could feel the tension in her shoulders intensify and the lightness she'd felt when talking to her patient dissipate, "You may go to your friend's house on the weekend, as per usual, not during the week when you have school. End of discussion."

Henry grunted out a resentful, "I bet my _real_ mom would let me go," before disconnecting the line leaving his mother to gape at the silence.

Regina groaned as she slammed her cell onto her desk. Henry had recently discovered he was adopted and while taking the news fairly well, he'd used the _real mom_ card more than once to get his way. She had no doubt that he was waiting on her to call back and relent out of guilt for not telling him sooner but she refused to give into him any longer. It was then that her cell phone chimed with an incoming text message, exhaling briefly Regina turned her phone over and smiled when she noticed it was from her good friend and previous schoolmate Dr. Maura Isles.

_My attraction towards Jane continues to increase. Are you available this evening?_

Maura had been _actively_ falling for the detective for months and while she and Jane had both dated men during the progression of their friendship, Maura had attempted to turn a blind eye to the increasing feelings until she could no longer ignore them. Regina more than anyone understood that sexuality was fluid, having had her fair share of female partners before and after adopting Henry and could empathize with her friend. Therefore, she wasted no time responding that the Medical Examiner should meet her at her home after her shift and she would provide the drinks.

* * *

"Robber?" Jane asked as she swaggered into the morgue after her shift and leaned against the door frame with a wide smile. Their recent case had been occupying all of her time and she'd been craving some time with the M.E. that didn't revolve around dead bodies and autopsies.

Maura looked up from the file she had been perusing and smiled sadly, "I wish I could but I've got a previous engagement," glancing back down she missed the small frown that played across the brunette's mouth which was quickly removed as she looked up again, "Maybe another time."

"Yeah, sure," Jane stated pushing off the door frame, "Let me know when you make it home, okay?"

"Jane," Maura called causing the lanky woman to pause before turning away, "Have a good evening."

Jane smiled softly, "You too Maur."

"Where's the doc?" Frost asked looking up from logging out of his computer screen as Jane made her way back into the bullpen.

"She meeting us there?" Korsak chimed in.

"Nah," Jane frowned unconsciously as she grabbed her blazer. "She's got plans."

"Without you?" Frost glanced at Korsak with a befuddled expression, "You two fighting again?"

"What, no! We don't spend _all_ our time together." Jane snapped donning the blazer she was still holding, missing the look her fellow detectives passed one another, before striding out the bullpen with a curt, "We going or not?" thrown over her shoulder.

* * *

The Dirty Robber was busier than usual tonight because Moe was holding a darts tournament which drew a rowdy crowd of testosterone filled cops. Jane made her way through the crowd, followed closely by Frost and Korsak, and managed to slither into an empty booth.

"Beer?" Frost asked.

"Please," Jane replied leaning her head back against the seat and trying to remove all thoughts of a certain honey-blonde medical examiner. It had been happening more often lately, these consistently overwhelming thoughts of Maura Isles, and Jane was loathe to analyze them. She was her best friend and Jane absolutely did not find herself admiring her cleavage on more than one occasion. Groaning internally, Jane was thankful when Frost sat a cold bottle of Blue Moon in front of her, "Thanks partner."

It was silent as the three sipped their beer, Jane glanced around the Robber, Korsak glanced at Frost, and Frost glanced at Jane. He subtly shook his head causing Korsak to roll his eyes before clearing his throat, "So Janie," He ignored the pointed glare as a result of the nickname, "What's going on with you and Dr. Isles?"

"Excuse me?" Jane became defensive.

Korsak held up a placating hand, "It's just strange that she isn't here. You sure you two aren't fighting?"

Jane scoffed, "I think I would know," Jane paused before internally laughing at herself, of course she would know if they were fighting, they _were_ best friends after all. So why didn't she know where the M.E. was tonight? Maura hadn't even offered an explanation, not that she owed Jane one or anything, they were _only_ friends. Which was what she wanted, yeah, Jane was _more_ than happy being Maura's friend. She was just tired, this case had resulted in many sleepless nights and she was exhausted so her brain was finding it difficult to focus.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?" the brunette glanced at Frost who was now standing beside the table, having been broken from her reverie.

"I asked if you wanted another?" he grinned knowingly as he pointed to her half empty beer.

She shook her head pushing the beer aside, "I think I'm going to call it a night guys," at the combined protests she slid from the booth, "I'm beat, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Rizzoli!"

Jane paused on her way to her car and spun on her heels at the shout from behind her, she knew that voice although it had been well over a year since she'd last heard it. As soon as her eyes adjusted on the figure walking toward her she grinned widely, Jane would know that hideous red leather jacket anywhere, hell she'd bought it, "Swan!" Emma laughed as Jane engulfed her in a hug, then pushed her shoulder, "I haven't heard from you since Seattle!"

Emma at least had the decency to look ashamed, "Sorry about that," She grinned, "I'm back now."

Emma Swan had been Jane's first best friend. They had met freshman year of high school and instantly hit it off because of how equally unpopular they both were. Jane was tall and gangly with unruly hair and while Emma was shorter she was still gangly and awkward especially with her thick rimmed glasses. They made the perfect pair. Jane with her attitude, sass and athleticism protected Emma who was quiet, smart and insecure. The blonde had been shipped around from home to home and Jane was determined to give the girl a little stability in friendship. They were inseparable before Emma ran away from her last foster home during junior year, even then the blonde wrote Jane whenever she could.

"How long have you been back?" Jane asked leaning against someone's blue Range Rover, "How long are you staying?"

"Been here 2 months," at Jane's incredulous look Emma continued quickly, "I was on a case. Finally managed to catch the guy and ended up at Boston Mercy the last couple days."

"Seriously?" Jane scanned her body for injuries, instantly on alert.

"I'm fine," Emma assured her, "Just a concussion, although I like to believe my attending just wanted to keep me around."

Jane snorted. This was the Emma Swan she knew and loved. The blonde had grown into herself during the time they had been apart all those years ago, she'd acquired confidence, self-worth and much to her dismay a criminal charge and baby. It had been a rough year but they had made it through and Emma had come home after giving the baby up for adoption. She hadn't hung around long, Jane hadn't expected her to, but they had rarely lost touch after that.

"Where are you staying?" Jane asked instead of commenting on her friend's statement, "My apartment's small but I've got a couch or you could stay with Ma, if you wanna be smothered."

Emma laughed fully at the thought of Angela Rizzoli, the woman had become a mother to her in times of need but Jane was right, she could be a little overbearing, "I kept up the rent on my apartment so I'm all set."

Jane smiled at her friend, "It's really good to see you Emma."

"You too Jane," Emma smiled in return, "I'm going to grab a drink, wanna join me, catch up?"

Jane shook her head, "I told the guys I was heading home, don't wanna make 'em jealous," Emma laughed, "Let's get together tomorrow night. I'll come by your place when I leave the station." Emma nodded and the two embraced one last time before going their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Just a short update. Still not sure how I feel about this one so don't hold back your reviews, thanks.**_

* * *

"Mooooom!" Henry called as he opened the door to his mother's friend, "Hi Dr. Isles," He added before turning and running back up the stairs to his room.

"Hello Henry," Maura smiled softly at his retreating back.

"Please don't run!" Regina called after him and shook her head at the slamming of his bedroom door. Turning to face Maura who stood elegantly in the door way Regina smiled softly at the look on her friends face and motioned her inside, "Hello dear."

"Hello Regina," Maura smiled as she kissed her cheek, "How are you?"

"Fine," Regina lifted an inquisitive brow, "How are _you_?"

"May I inquire about that drink you mentioned?" Maura sighed.

Regina chuckled and led the honey-blonde to her study, "That well?"

"I'm not entirely sure…" Maura trailed off as Regina handed her a glass of red wine, "Thank you."

The brunette hummed as she sipped her wine gesturing to the long couch and sitting gracefully beside an equally graceful Maura, "Well," Regina started only to stop when Henry slammed his bedroom door again, "I apologize Maura, I've got a pre-teen tantrum on my hands. Excuse me one moment?"

"Of course," Maura smiled politely and sipped her wine as Regina exited the study on firmly clicking heels.

* * *

"Henry Daniel Mills!" Regina bellowed once she'd flung open his bedroom door causing her son to jump slightly as he looked up from the comic he'd just opened, "If you slam this door or any other door in this house _ever_ again you will not like the consequences. Do you understand me young man?"

"Whatever," Henry grunted turning the page in his comic only to have it ripped away moments later.

"Stop this," Regina stated sternly although she felt as though she were pleading, "I understand that you are upset with me for a number of reasons but you cannot keep up with this behavior. I am sorry I wouldn't allow you to go to the Tillman's tonight and I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner that you were adopted but that does not change the fact that I am your mother. I have raised and loved you since the day I brought you home and you _will_ show me respect, do you hear me?"

"Yes," Henry mumbled thoroughly chastised.

"Yes what?"

"Yes ma'am."

Handing him his comic back Regina sighed and pushed his fringe back from his face, "I love you. You know that right?" At her sons nod she moved away, "Don't stay up too late," she added as she stepped into the hall and softly closed the door behind her making her way back downstairs.

* * *

"I do apologize," Regina sighed resuming her previous seat, "I think it should be relatively quiet for the remainder of the evening. He seems to have taken on my ability to maintain a grudge."

"Mm, not a problem," Maura smiled as she placed her half empty wine glass on a coaster, "Dr. Andrew Garner of the American Academy of Pediatrics, believes that the prefrontal cortex may play an important role in regulating mood, attention, impulse control, and the ability to think abstractly in the teenage brain. Which includes both the ability to plan ahead and see the consequences of one's behavior."

"Yes, well," Regina sighed, "I believe he is just being difficult for difficult sake."

"That could very well be a possibility also," Maura nodded sympathetically.

"Did I mention that I told him about the adoption?"

Maura managed to keep her jaw from falling open, "No," she paused, "This could explain his sudden shift in mood."

The brunette nodded as she sipped her wine before speaking, "Yes, I know. He's been acting out since he found out and while I understand and it is concerning, what bothers me the most is how much his words hurt."

Maura placed a gentle hand on her friend's knee, "The knowledge that your birth parents gave you up for adoption can bring up feelings of pain and rejection. If you aren't aware of your adoption until later in life, as in Henry's case, you can feel betrayed by your adoptive family as well as by your birth parents," Maura patted her knee and retracted her hand as the brunette nodded somberly, "He will come around Regina but it may take a little while. Maybe there is something you can do expedite it, do you have any information on his birth parents? While finding out my father was a mob boss was not at all what I was expecting, it did give me a sense of closure to know more about myself."

"She requested a closed adoption and there was no father listed." Regina shook her head and rose to grab the wine bottle. Refilling both of their glasses she exhaled, "Let's not discuss this anymore. You came over to discuss Jane and that is what we are going to do. I will figure out this mess with Henry later."

Maura smiled, "I am here for you both as you know."

Regain smiled, "Yes, I know. Now, on to _Detective Jane Rizzoli_," she said Jane's name in a dreamy tone of voice which caused Maura to laugh softly.

"When in Jane's presence I feel, all at once, euphoric, endangered, and exhausted," Maura explained tucking her legs to the side of her body, "My _phenylethylamine level increases and my serotonin_ lowers and it makes me feel rather insecure at times."

"Maura, dear, it's not staying balanced in love, it's _falling_, _losing yourself __to love_." Regina smiled softly, "You feel a little crazy and it's to be expected."

Maura shook her head, "It's an attraction. I find myself attracted to my best friend but I'm not in love with Jane and I definitely don't feel mentally ill."

"Denial does not look good on you Maura," Regina teased, "Loving someone requires you to lower your defenses and loosen up your personal boundaries, this can be threatening and make you feel unsafe."

Shaking her head again Maura admitted quietly, "Jane makes me feel safe."

"Then why are you so afraid to be in love with her?"

Maura hesitated opening her mouth to speak and closing it again. Why _was_ she so afraid to analyze whether she was in love with Jane? Jane was her best friend and Maura didn't know what she would do if anything happened to damage their relationship. There was no possible way Jane would return her sentiment and Maura couldn't lose her, "I can't lose her," she breathed avoiding the brunette's eyes.

Regina placed her hand over Maura's and exhaled, "Based on what you have told me of Jane, I don't think you could ever lose her, she seems to bounce back relatively quickly no matter the situation. Wasn't it you who told me that no matter what Jane took extreme care of her friends and family?"

Maura smiled, "Jane is fiercely loyal."

"Then why would this be any different?"

Shaking her head Maura found her friends eyes, "You don't know Jane, Regina. She does not talk about her feelings and she will run at the first sign of emotional attachment. I can't lose my best friend."

* * *

Jane landed gracelessly beside Jo Friday on the couch and scratched the pup behind her ears. She pretended not to glance at her phone for the fifteenth time in the last hour and took a deep drag from her beer, letting out a defeated sigh, "You gotta stop worrying about her Jo," Jane pretended to scold her dog, "Maura's a big girl. She can take care of herself, she doesn't need you checking up on her all the time." Glancing down as Joe lifted an ear as if to say: _Really Jane_, she huffed, "Whatever."

It was then that her phone chimed with an incoming message. Ignoring the fact that she lurched for the phone barely having the sense of mind to set the beer down first, Jane smiled softly as Maura's name flashed in the little white square on her screen, even if it only said one word.

_Maura: Home._

Jane's bottom lip found its way between her teeth as she contemplated her response. Even as her brain continued to war with itself, her fingers had already begun typing.

_Jane: It's kind of a late night for you Dr. Isles. Did you have a good time, wherever you were?_

Maura was climbing into bed, a glass of water by her bedside table when her phone chimed with Jane's response. Reading it a second time she couldn't quite discern the tone of the message, Jane seemed upset but about what Maura didn't know.

_Maura: Are you okay, Jane?_

_Jane: Yep_

Jane jumped slightly as her phone rang a few minutes later, "Maur?"

"I spent the evening speaking with an old friend from medical school, Dr. Regina Mills. We discussed a number of things including her son whom she adopted some twelve years ago and recently informed of his adoption."

Jane paused once the honey-blonde finished talking, "Um…you didn't have to tell me all of that."

"I'm aware of that," Maura smiled as she shifted down into her bed, "I realized that I negated to inform you of what exactly my plans were for the evening when we spoke earlier."

Jane too shifted down more comfortably on the couch, "Yeah, well, you don't have to inform me of your every move. I mean it's not like -."

"Jane," Maura interrupted, "It's alright. I love that you are so concerned about me, it's…comforting."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Updates on this are taking longer than planned because I'm still not sure of how it's coming together. There will be angst in upcoming chapters that much I do know, so if you're bearing with me thanks. AS usual let me know your thoughts. You guys have been great.**_

* * *

Emma smiled as the attending walked into the exam room and shook her head in disappointment, "It's been a full day Miss Swan. How on earth could you have injured yourself already?" Regina chided.

"Hazards of the trade," Emma shrugged as she watched the brunette make her way to her side before teasing, "I'm not bleeding so that's good, right?"

"Indeed," Regina hummed, "What brings you in to see me?"

Emma smiled garnering a small one from the doctor, "I was following a lead last night..."

"A lead? Your chart didn't mention a career in law enforcement?" Regina stated in actual interest.

"Bail Bonds Person," Emma corrected.

"Dangerous work."

"Well, I'm a dangerous woman," Emma grinned.

Unconsciously taking in the form in front of her Regina smirked, "I don't doubt it, dear."

Emma smiled wider, "Would you like to get some coffee sometime?"

"I," Regina paused taken aback by the bluntness of the other woman. She wanted to say yes, more than anything but instead replied with, "I'm sorry, I can't. I have a full plate with work and my son."

"You have a son?" Emma asked as the brunette nodded with a soft smile, "How old?"

"He's twelve."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I stole you away for a couple hours one day," the blonde persisted, "Maybe we could go while he's at school?"

"I'm sorry Miss Swan but I simply don't have the time," Regina smiled at the blonde, "Now why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"Rattled my brain a little last night. Thought it'd be best to make sure I didn't shake anything loose after the last time," Emma breathed as Regina stepped forward with her pen light. She shivered as the brunette gripped her jaw slightly and tilted her head upward a little before shining the light in her right eye, moving it back and forth before switching to her left and repeating the action.

"Pupils are equal and reactive to light," Regina spoke quietly, "Last night did you experience any of your original symptoms? Difficulty concentrating, foggy thoughts or a feeling of slowness?"

"No."

Regina nodded as she finally remembered to release the blonde's jaw and took a step back, "Any nausea or vomiting? Sensitivity to light or sound?"

"Nuh-uh," Emma leaned back on her elbows as Regina scribbled something on her chart.

"Did you have difficulty falling asleep?"

"A little," Emma admitted with a slow smile, "Couldn't seem to get this doctor off my mind."

Regina smiled despite herself and continued on as though the blonde's words didn't warm her on the inside, "You seem to be fine but we can run some more tests if it would make you feel better," Emma shook her head, "Very well. You need to take it easy for a while and try not to get rattled, as you phrased it. You are more likely to suffer repeated concussions if you do not allow the brain to heal after an initial concussion."

"Yes ma'am," Emma responded cheekily.

Shaking her head Regina handed the blonde a discharge slip, "Do be careful Miss Swan."

* * *

"Good morning Detectives," Maura smiled as she walked into the Division One Café spotting Jane and Frost at a table near the wall.

Jane couldn't stop the smiled from taking over her face in the presence of her best friend, "Morning Maur."

"Morning Doc," Frost gave one of his award winning smiles that always warmed the M.E, on the inside, "You can have my seat," he added moving to stand.

"Thank you but that's not necessary. I can't stay, I have an overabundance of work to get through in the morgue," she smiled at his slight wince whenever she mentioned the morgue, "I just wanted to see if you were available this evening, Jane? I have a fascinating documentary on the mating rituals of the hooded seal recorded. I thought we could order in and watch the first of the three part series?"

Jane's smile dropped slightly at the thought of seals mating in general but more so at the look of sheer excitement in hazel eyes. She hated telling Maura no, which was precisely why she rarely ever did so but tonight she couldn't. She'd made plans with Emma and while she would pick Maura over her own family most nights, she hadn't seen Emma in so long and she was determined not to lose the blonde again too soon. Trying to ease the blow a little, Jane turned to her only vice, sarcasm, "While the thought of hooded seals mating is so riveting Maur," Jane grinned cheekily, "I can't tonight. My friend Emma is back in town and I promised we'd get a drink."

Maura thought for a moment trying to hide her disappointment, "I remember you mentioning her," Maura smiled shyly, "The bounty hunter, right?"

"She prefers Bail Bonds Person, but yeah," Jane nodded then smiled widely, "Hey! You should come along."

"Oh Jane, I couldn't intrude."

"I'm inviting you Maura," Jane assured her touching her arm lightly, "It's not an intrusion that way. Think about it, okay?"

Maura smiled and nodded, "Alright, I will consider it," Glancing at her watch the doctor frowned, "I really must get down to the morgue. I'll see you later Jane, Detective Frost."

"Later Doc."

"Lunch together?" Jane asked hopeful.

Maura smiled so widely her dimple shown taking Jane's breath away, "Of course Jane. Text me when you are free." Jane just nodded, unable to find her voice as she watched Maura walk away.

"Oh boy," Frost giggled garnering the Italian detectives attention.

"What?" Jane snapped.

"Nothing," Frost straightened his facial features, "Nothing." Jane narrowed her eyes but instead of pushing grabbed her coffee cup and stomped off to the elevators.

* * *

It was a few hours later as Regina finished her second bout of rounds that she was paged to the nurse's station. Rounding the corner she hid her smile as red leather and blonde hair came into view holding a cup caddy and brown paper bag. Deep brown met sea-green as the blonde looked in the direction of clicking heels and grinned unashamedly, "Miss Swan," Regina bit back a smile.

Pushing away from the desk, Emma sauntered up to the brunette and shrugged, "I figured since you couldn't get away for coffee, I would bring coffee to you."

"I see."

"And bonus," Emma lifted the bag in her hand, "You didn't seem like the bear claw type so I brought you a Danish. I hope you like apples."

"Miss Lucas," Regina smiled turning to her head nurse, an older woman with as much bite as she had bark, "I am going to take a little break, please page me if I am needed before I return."

"You got it."

Turning back to Emma whose grin had impossibly doubled in size, Regina finally allowed her smile to come through, "Shall we?"

"After you," Emma supplied as the brunette walked passed her, her gaze instantly falling to a shapely backside only to snap up again as the elder woman behind the desk pointedly cleared her throat, "Sorry," Emma whispered and sped up in stride with the brunette.

"Normally I would suggest we go out to the quad but it is frighteningly cold out today," Regina explained as she opened the door to her office and allowed the blonde inside.

"This has got to be the cleanest office ever," Emma deduced as she set the drink caddy and bag on a small coffee table in front of a black microfiber couch, before taking a seat herself.

Regina chuckled hanging her white coat on a hook beside her door, "Well this is a hospital, dear."

"I think it says more about you than it does the hospital," Emma countered as she took in Regina's appearance sans coat. Silken black blouse tucked deftly into a knee length beige skirt, leaving an expanse of smooth stocking free legs on display before ending in casual, yet still undeniably sexy heels.

"And what might that be?" Regina asked taking a seat beside the blonde who handed her a cup from the caddy along with sugar and creamer packets. Regina shook her head, "I take it black."

"I figured as much," Emma smiled leaning back on the couch and sipping her own drink, which consisted of more sugar and creamer that coffee, before she spoke again, "It says you like order and structure, for everything to have its place. Which makes me wonder why on earth you like me," she finished with a sip of her coffee.

Smiling around the lip of her cup Regina shook her head, "And who says that I do?"

Settling her cup back on the table Emma leant forward and gently brushed a tanned cheek as Regina stared at her paralyzed by the gentle gesture, "Can I kiss you?"

Exhaling Regina softly spoke, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Emma glanced down at red lips, "Why not?"

"Because I don't have time for a relationship."

"Kind of like you didn't have time for coffee?"

"You don't give up," Regina breathed as pale pink lips inched closer to her own.

"No, I don't," Emma whispered as she finally closed the distance between them.

Regina instantly melted into the kiss, her hand tangling into blonde tresses, and her mouth instantly parting when Emma requested entry. She moaned softly as their tongues touched, Emma's hand slipping down her jaw and around to the nape of her neck while her fingers clenched against the blonde's scalp. It was a short kiss, barely enough time to taste one another before Regina slowly pulled away from the superlative nature of Emma Swans mouth, "While that was nice, the coffee is getting cold," she whispered against pink lips causing the blonde to snort in laughter.

"You're probably right," she chuckled leaning in to kiss Regina again.

Emma groaned as the doctors pager went off and Regina pulled back with a small smile on her face, "That would be my queue," she spoke looking down at her pager.

"Can I see you again," Emma said as the duo rose from the couch watching as Regina fixed her hair and wiped smudges of lipstick away before reapplying it with ease.

"As accident prone as you are, I'm sure you'll get your wish," the brunette teased as Emma stepped into her personal space.

"You know what I mean."

"I do."

"And…"

Shaking her head Regina frowned slightly, "As I said before Miss Swan…"

"Emma."

"Emma," Regina corrected, "As I said before, I don't have time for a relationship."

"As I said before," Emma smirked before stepping toward the door, "I don't give up."

Before Regina had the chance to respond the other woman was out the door and her pager was signaling her to the exam room once again. Blowing out an ambivalent breath, the brunette pushed off her desk and returned to work.

* * *

"Hey Maur," Jane frowned as she stepped into Maura's office, "I'm going to have to pass on lunch. We just got a call."

Maura frowned slightly picking up her cell which didn't indicate she'd missed anything, "I didn't receive a call."

"Yeah, it's not a homicide," Jane leaned against the door frame, "C.I's got a tip on one of Korsak's old cases that went unsolved. Gonna run it down with him while its slow."

"Oh," Maura nodded sadly, "Alright Jane. Be careful."

"Always," the '_for you'_ silently spoken in the brunette's head, "I'll see you later, yeah?" Maura nodded and smiled softly watching as Jane turned on her heeled boots and swaggered off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Eh...R &amp; R *shrugs***_

"Beer?" Emma asked as Jane plopped down on her sofa, dust particles flying into the air from its misuse over the past year.

"Got any wine?" Emma froze turning back from the fridge to stare at her friend. Jane shrugged, "Maura always makes me have a glass of wine after work. Habit I guess."

"Well I'm fresh out of wine but I've got beer," Emma teased, "Nice cold beer," Jane shot Emma a withering glare and picked up the remote control to the TV flicking through the channels, "Why haven't I met _Maura_?" Emma grinned plopping down beside the brunette.

"Probably because you never stay here long enough," Jane deadpanned.

"Oh, ouch," Emma feigned being wounded and fell back on the couch.

"Careful," Jane smirked, "Wouldn't want to rattle that brain of yours."

Emma grinned sheepishly having called her friend the minute she got home with the details, "What?" Emma sighed, "I wanted to see her again."

"So you pretended to have another concussion."

"No," Emma corrected, "I simply eluded that I may have disturbed the previous one a bit," at Jane's look the blond laughed, "I'm pathetic, I know."

"Your words," Jane mocked drinking her beer.

"Shut up Rizzoli."

Jane was about to retaliate the way they had when they were kids which would have consisted of putting her beer down and grabbing Emma, tickling her until she relented and apologized for telling her to shut up or wet herself from laughter, both had occurred at one time or another. She had just set her beer down and was about to lunge when her cell phone rang. The smile that lit up her face and the ringtone that blared told her blonde friend everything she needed to know, Maura was calling. Just as the brunette swiped the screen and let out a breathy, "Hey Maur, documentary over already?" there was a knock at the door.

Emma glanced at her watch then at Jane before crossing to the door and swinging it open to come face to face with a kid nearly her height with shaggy brown hair trimmed neatly and arms crossed over his chest, "Are you Emma Swan?"

* * *

Maura had exhausted all other possibilities. She'd come over right away when Regina had called saying that Henry hadn't called when he got home from school, wouldn't answer his phone and wasn't home when she got there after her shift. They had driven all over town, all his favorite places, all his friend's houses and followed his normal route home taking detours into alleyways and side streets twice. Still there was no sign of the pre-teen. They'd been told by police that he had to be missing for 24 hours because _teen's runaway all the time_, regardless of Regina insisting that wasn't Henry.

So after two hours of scouring as much of the city as they could and constant reassurance to Regina that they would find him, Maura did the only thing she could. She set her friend down on the sofa, handed her a glass of wine and dialed Jane. Jane would help regardless of if it had been 24 hours or 24 minutes, why the honey-blonde hadn't called her right away she didn't really know but it didn't matter because the line was ringing now and Jane would fix everything.

"Hey Maur, documentary over already?" Maura smiled softly at the sound of Jane's voice on the other line.

"Jane, I need your help," she could hear the brunette shift on the other end of the phone and knew that her protective mode had been triggered.

Jane stiffened, her free hand instantly going to her hip where her firearm and badge still rested as she asked, "What's wrong? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, Jane I'm fine," Maura quickly reassured, "It's my friend Dr. Regina Mills, her son is missing. We've looked everywhere Jane."

Letting out a breath Jane ran her hand through her hair, "Jeez Maur, don't do that to me. Did you call the precinct?"

"I apologize Jane, I didn't mean to alarm you and yes we did. They informed us that we would have to wait 24 hours."

Jane held up her hand as Emma called out to her, "That's just procedure, how old is he? Would he run away?"

"He's 12 and no he wouldn't run away," Maura lowered her voice, "However, things with his mother have been strained lately."

"Maura," Jane paused what she was about to say as Emma called her again, her voice sounding more distressed this time and turned to face her friend. Her eyes instantly fell to the sheepish looking teen who stood in the middle of the doorway and she wasn't sure how but Jane knew, "Uh Maur what does the kid look like?"

"Oh, um I'm going to let you speak to Regina, she can describe him better," Maura smiled as she passed the phone to Regina, "It's Jane."

Regina nodded and took the phone with trembling hands, "Hello?"

Jane frowned at the worry she could hear in the woman's voice. This was exactly why she vowed to never have kids, "Hi, my names Detective Jane Rizzoli, can you describe your son for me?"

"He's about 5'4, thin with trimmed brown hair and dark brown eyes," Regina paused choking back a sob, "When he left for school this morning he was wearing a red and black striped shirt and jeans with a grey zipper sweater."

Jane nodded as she took in the appearance of the kid in front of Emma who matched his mother's description to the letter, "Okay, thank you, I'm going to do whatever I can to help. May I speak to Maura again please?"

"Thank you detective," Regina sighed, "One moment."

"Jane?"

"Maur what's the address where you are?" Jane sat against the edge of the couch.

"108 Mifflin Street. Jane do you think you can locate him?"

"I know I can Maura. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Alright, thank you Jane."

"Anything for you Maur," Jane hadn't realized she'd said those words until after she disconnected the call. Unfortunately for her, she also didn't get to experience the smile that blossomed across Maura's face at hearing them.

* * *

"_Are you Emma Swan?"_

"Yep," Emma eyed the kid warily as he dug into his backpack before handing her a crumpled sheet of paper, "What's this?"

"Adoption papers," Henry smiled widely, "My name's Henry, I'm your son."

Emma felt the air rush from her lungs as she stared at the boy before glancing down at the paper in her hand. After reading over the page and verifying what had definitely been her signature some thirteen years ago considering she'd changed it over the years Emma couldn't help but call out to her friend, "Uh, Jane?" Glancing over her shoulder she noted the brunette deep in conversation, a raise of her hand the only acknowledgment she was awarded, "Kid how did you find me?"

"Henry," he corrected, "I used the internet. My mom still had the papers in her desk from the day you gave me up so I just had to do some digging. Can I come in?"

"I don't think…uh…Jane!" Emma called again more distressed this time and her friend took note turning to her and locking gazes with the kid on her doorstep. Emma's brows furrowed in confusion as she hear Jane continue talking to Maura while watching the kid intently.

_"Uh Maur what does the kid look like?" _Glancing back at Henry Emma noted he looked just as confused as she was,_ "Hi, my names Detective Jane Rizzoli, can you describe your son for me?" _They both watched as Jane nodded, Emma confused and Henry's eyes going wide which did not skip Emma's notice. Great, she thought, the kids been reported missing, just what I need. She tuned back in as Jane was speaking to Maura again and grabbed the kid's sweater when he looked like he was about to bolt, _"Maur what's the address where you are…I know I can Maura. I'll see you soon, okay…Anything for you Maur," _that earned her an eyebrow raise from the blonde but Emma decided not to address it since she had a squirming kid in her grip.

Emma blanked as Jane approached her and the kid with an extended hand, "Nice to meet you Henry, I'm Jane."

Henry looked at Emma then Jane and back to Emma before shaking the proffered hand, "Hi."

"Jane," Emma sighed releasing her hold on the kid and handing her friend the paper, "He's my kid."

The brunette quickly glanced at Emma then read the paper to herself before looking up again between the two people, "He's also going to be reported as a runaway if we don't get him home. Your mom is worried sick," Jane chastised.

"She's my mom," Henry stated defiantly pointing to Emma.

"Oh no," Emma shook her head and took a step back, "I'm no one's mom kid. I can barely take care of myself."

"It's true," Jane smirked, "Look, how about we get you home and then your mom and Emma can sit down and talk to you together."

"What!" Emma exclaimed taking another step back.

Jane pulled her friend by the arm a few feet away, "Listen, the only way he is going to come with me is if you go too. Just suck it up for now and we can work on this birth mom thing later, okay? We need to get him home."

Emma nodded and took a deep breath, "Alright kid!" she plastered on a fake smile, "Let's go talk with your mom."

* * *

Regina had just refilled their wine glasses when the doorbell sounded throughout the house making her jump to her feet. She paused as Maura placed a calming hand on her arm, "I'll get it," she spoke softly, "It's probably just Jane coming to get more information." Regina nodded and sat back down as the honey-blonde walked from the room, her hands twisting worriedly in her lap.

Maura released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she opened the front door and was greeted with the sight of a smirking Jane Rizzoli, an ashamed looking Henry Mills and a very nervous looking blonde woman. She ushered them into the foyer and before she had time to deliberate threw her arms around Jane's neck and hugged her tightly, Jane's arms instantly encircling her waist as she pulled her closer, "You are amazing," Maura whispered into unruly brunette strands and kissed Jane's cheek causing a smile to erupt on tanned features before pulling back and looking over at Henry, "Your mother is going to be so happy you are home. Regina!" Maura very un-Maura like called down the hall.

Neither woman noticed Emma stiffen at the name, Maura was too busy looking in the direction the brunette doctor would be coming from, and Jane had occupied herself grabbing Henry's sweater as he tried to flee up the stairwell. Stepping slightly behind the taller brunette woman at the sound of heels coming down the hall Emma watched as Regina's face lit up at the sight of her son and her stomach dropped. This was bad, this was really, _really_ bad.

"Henry!" Regina gushed as she ran the few feet to her son and pulled him against her, "I was so worried! Never do that to me again! Where have you been?"

Henry hugged her back slightly before remembering that he was supposed to be rebelling and pulled away with an echoing, "I found my real mom," before bolting up the stairs.

Every breath in the foyer stopped as Regina stared after her son before turning back to the tall brunette who shook her head and stepped out of the way to reveal a cowering blonde who instantly straightened and held up her hands in surrender, "Regina," Emma breathed, "I had no id-."

_Smack_

Her sentence was cut short by the resounding crack of Regina's hand against her cheek followed by a seething, "How dare you!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm not all that happy with this chapter but here it is regardless...**_

Maura gasped, hands flying up to cover her mouth at the sound of flesh so furiously meeting flesh and the sight of the blondes head whipping sideways. The doctor in her wanted to rush to the woman's aide and make sure she was alright but at Jane's quick look she knew to stay where she was, safe and far from harm should anything else occur. It was amazing the things Jane could portray with a single glance, her eyes and the set of her mouth could write entire works of literature should someone take the time to transcribe it.

"Whoa," Jane exclaimed restraining the brunette doctor before she could land another blow on the stunned blonde, "Enough! Swan, you okay?"

Emma simply nodded as she caressed her cheek. She was surprised she couldn't taste blood with the way her face tingled and knew there was going to be a bruise there. Flipping her hair from her face Emma locked eyes with a very pissed off Regina but before she could speak the woman beat her to it, "What was your plan? Seduce me so that you could get close to my son! Turn him against me and then take him from me?"

"I never..." Emma stuttered not understanding at all what was happening, "I didn't..."

Regina's eyes flashed angrily and Jane had to increase her hold as the smaller woman tried to lunge, "You gave him away Miss Swan! You don't get a second chance. Get out of my house and stay the hell away from me and _my_ son!"

"I didn't know!" Emma finally got out in a defeated yell, "I had no fucking idea Regina! I never expected to see the kid again, hell I didn't even know _you_ had a kid until today!"

"Be that as it may," Regina took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Deep down she knew she was overreacting but it was pure adrenaline and fear fueling her. She'd been so scared all evening, with Henry missing and no idea where he could have been. Then suddenly he was home and there was Emma, her patient, the woman she'd kissed in her office. The woman who'd somehow with a goofy smile and pointed stare managed to bypass every wall Regina had put in place after her last relationship. She was standing in her foyer looking so guilty, Henry was yelling about finding his _real_ mother, Maura and Jane were just standing there and Regina had snapped. She'd felt humiliated, embarrassed and for some reason betrayed. As though she were the butt of Emma Swan's joke and she'd lashed out accordingly. Maybe Emma hadn't known, maybe this was just a huge misunderstanding and when she had time to think about it properly the brunette would be mortified at her behavior but right now she just wanted the night to be over, "Neither Henry or myself want anything to do with you. Please leave."

* * *

"Emma?" Jane questioned as they pulled up outside the blonde's apartment. Maura had opted to stay behind and see to Regina but promised to stop by Jane's before she went home, "You alright? That was kind of nuts."

"Yeah, I'm good," Emma nodded, "I just don't understand what happened you know. I mean, one minute I'm trying to put the moves on this hot brunette doctor and the next she's the mother of the kid I gave up for adoption and thinks I planned all this. What the fuck are the odds?"

Jane tried to bite her tongue, she tried and failed, "If Maura were here she'd know the answer to that."

Emma groaned, "For god sake Rizzoli ask the woman out already!"

"What? Maura's my best friend."

"Uh-huh and you are head over heels in love with her. Just watching you two interact tonight for a short while, I would say she's not all that put off by you either."

"What?" Jane croaked, Emma had always been very good at reading people.

The blonde shook her head and climbed from the car, "Just make a move," she added before pushing the car door closed and heading into her building.

* * *

Maura sat there in silence. She wasn't sure what to say to address the situation that had occurred tonight. The honey-blonde hadn't had very many friends in her life, in fact she was certain Regina and Jane were the only two that she truly possessed besides a few people she would call close acquaintances, and she didn't want to say the wrong thing. With Jane, Maura knew that she would have to push and pry sometimes to get the stubborn detective to open up but Regina usually opened up on her own if given enough time. She wasn't disappointed.

"I feel like such an idiot," Regina breathed swallowing the last of the apple cider she'd poured herself, "I can't believe I hit her."

"Yes, that was surprising."

"I don't know what came over me," She continued to speak as she walked to refill her glass.

"When you get angry, adrenaline and other hormones are released into the bloodstream. Your blood pressure goes up, your heart beats faster, and that makes you react in ways that you normally wouldn't. Experiencing powerful emotions, can also trigger violent feelings toward others," Maura explained sipping her own cider, she had never been much of a connoisseur but liked the way that Regina brewed her own.

'What do you mean powerful emotions?"

"I-I'm not sure."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Do you still get hives when you lie Maura?"

"No," Maura shook her head, "Wait are you trying to determine whether I was being truthful or not?"

"Yes."

"May I be blunt?"

"Of course."

"I hate to guess as you know, but I believe that Emma being Henry's birth mother upset you more because of your immense attraction to her. You did mention that she flirted with and kissed you and that you hadn't felt that much from a kiss since Daniel," she smiled comfortingly at her friend, "I don't believe Emma meant you any harm or that she was trying to manipulate the situation in the least. Unfortunately, you were both caught off guard."

Regina ran her fingers through her hair and groaned, "What am I going to do?"

Maura hummed, "I believe you are going to have to find a way to speak with her calmly. Fortunately, she's close with Jane so I can help whenever you're ready."

* * *

Jane jumped slightly as Jo Friday barked signaling the knock she'd already heard on her front door, "Shush Jo, it's probably Maura," she breathed raising from the couch and opening the front door. She smiled softly as she was greeted with the sight of her best friend, "Hey Maur."

"Hello Jane," Maura smiled as she leaned down to pet the rambunctious puppy, "Oh, hello Jo Friday! How are you?"

Jane tried not to let her eyes wander as she closed the door and turned back to her friend but Maura had a lovely backside and it was greatly within sight as she bent to pet her furry companion. Clearing her throat, Jane averted her gaze, "You uh want something to drink?"

"Do you have any wine?"

"I think there's a bottle in there, I'll check," Jane smiled as she walked into her kitchen. She knew for a fact that there were six bottles of Maura's favorite wine hidden in the back of her pantry and she always kept one chilling in the refrigerator for the woman, in case she should come over.

"Thank you," Maura smiled as Jane handed her the wine glass, she knew as well that there was always wine in Jane's apartment for her, the same as Jane's beer was always in her fridge at home but decided to let the brunette continue to think otherwise.

"How's Regina?"

"Confused," Maura scrunched her brow cutely, "How is Emma?"

"Same," Jane sighed, "You think it wouldn't be that hard to figure out. I mean Emma really didn't know about the kid and she's really interested in Regina as a person. You'd think they would just put everything on the table and go from there."

"Yes, well," Maura paused sipping her wine, "Matters of the heart can be frightening."

"Yeah," Jane sighed again, glancing at Maura out of the corner of her eye, "Glad we don't have that problem."

"Yes," Maura nodded looking into her wine glass, "That would be upsetting, were we to find ourselves in a similar situation."

"Hey Maur?"

Maura's head shot up to look at her best friend in earnest, "Yes Jane?"

Jane hesitated, her eyes dropping to painted lips which were unconsciously licked before returning to hazel eyes, "You uh, want to watch some TV?"

"Oh, sure." Maura smiled politely handing Jane the remote control, "We could see what's on the History Channel."

"Aw, come on Maura!" Jane groaned all the while flipping to the designated station.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This is a Rizzles centered chapter, sorry it took so long to update. Hope you like it. **_

* * *

Jane groaned, she didn't remember falling asleep but obviously she had and apparently it had been on the couch because her back was protesting fiercely at the position she found herself in. Stretching her legs out, she stilled as she felt a familiar weight shift slightly from being half on top of her and whimper. Fingers curled into the hem of her t-shirt tightened and pulled the brunette's lithe frame closer causing Jane to look down with wide eyes. She was met with the top of disheveled honey-blonde hair nestled against her side and Maura's arm draped possessively across her stomach. All thoughts of getting off the couch and into a position that accommodated the length of her tall frame, without her legs having to be pulled up so she fit on the too small sofa, vanished as Maura let out a content sigh and her breathing evened out once more.

Smiling down at her best friend, Jane allowed her eyes to close and willed her breathing to stay leveled. This wasn't the first time they had woken up unintentionally tangled within one another but usually they were in a bed, either Jane's or Maura's, and they'd maybe had a little too much to drink the night before and wound up cuddling in the middle of the night. Last night had been different. They'd both only had one drink, Maura her glass of wine and Jane her beer, and had been relaxing on the sofa watching a rendering on the Civil War. Jane recalled when her eyes had started to droop but Maura had seemed very much awake as she spewed her vast knowledge on everything Civil War. Was this intentional? Jane questioned as her fingers itched to run through the soft tangles of Maura's hair. She shifted slightly, barely a noticeable move, when her back began to protest fully now that her brain had woken up. This shift however caused Maura's fingers to disentangle from her shirt and rest against the bare skin of her stomach where her shirt had ridden up. Jane couldn't stop the hitch of her breath at the feel of Maura's fingers as they slid across her stomach in a gentle caress before stilling once more.

Maura fought the urge to moan as her fingers coyly traced defined abs and smooth flesh before coming to rest right below the brunette's belly button. She was awake, had been ever since Jane woke and stretched, but she refused to move just yet. When would she ever get a chance to just feel the brunette again? To feel her toned body pressed up against her own, to listen to the steady _thump_, _thump_, _thump_ of her heartbeat beneath her ear, when would she ever again be able to touch Jane so unashamedly. She had to keep her breathing leveled, which was becoming increasingly difficult with her hand shifting slightly every breath the brunette took and Jane was breathing rather unsteadily. Maura thought maybe she should inquire about Jane's respiratory system once she was _awake_.

She couldn't stop the soft shudder that ran through her frame at the sudden feel of long slender fingers running through her hair, pushing it from her face, and the sound of Jane's voice low, husky and infused with sleep, "Maur?" Jane asked having lost the battle not to touch the other woman. Maura's hair was silky and soft beneath her fingers and Jane wondered just how the woman found time to always be so put together. She felt Maura shiver and smiled softly as the smaller woman hummed against her, "I'm sorry sweetie but my back is killing me."

"Hmm?" Maura hummed again allowing her hand to drag one last time across Jane's abdomen before using it to leverage herself into a seated position, "It's okay, I understand. Lumbar support in very important when sleeping and this couch is entirely too small for you," she added smiling a sweet sleepy smile at her brunette companion.

Jane watched as Maura covered a yawn and stretched, her arms reaching above her head, her shirt pulling tightly across her chest. She found her eyes immediately drawn to the honey-blonde's chest, or more accurately the logo on the other woman's chest, not that she didn't notice the perkiness of Maura's breasts or the fact that she was currently bra-less _and_ cold but it was the logo that made Jane smile.

"Is that my shirt?" she asked as Maura looked down to the worn Boston Red Sox t-shirt and nodded her cheeks tinting slightly, "When did you change?"

"You fell asleep and I wanted to be more comfortable while finishing the program so I helped myself," Maura explained running her hands along the fabric, "I hope you don't mind."

Jane shook her head a smile lighting her features at the sight of Maura in her clothing, "Nah, it looks good on you. Keep it."

"Oh, I couldn't do that Jane!" Maura exclaimed looking into dark brown eyes, "It's one of your favorite shirts."

"Yeah," Jane breathed her eyes once again trailing over her friends body missing the slight blush she caused by her actions, "And if looks better on you. Way better," Jane added in a whisper before clearing her throat with a determined cough, "So uh keep it. I insist. Want some breakfast?" With that the brunette was off the couch and headed toward the fridge not waiting for a response.

* * *

Somehow Jane had been banished from her own stove and seated at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice as Maura went about making turkey bacon, which Jane wasn't even aware she had, and egg white omelets with cheese and peppers. Jane wasn't a big fan of orange juice in the morning, greatly preferring coffee over anything else but when Maura insisted it wasn't like she could tell the honey-blonde no.

"The NIH recommends a daily intake of 75mg of vitamin C each day for women," Maura explained as she turned down the burner on Jane's stove, "A glass of orange juice can help undo the damage of an unhealthy meal on your body by counteracting the inflammatory effects. What did you have for dinner last night Jane?"

Instead of answering the brunette detective took a long drink from her glass, "Mm, so good and vitamin C-y," Jane smirked as Maura snorted a soft laugh, "Are you sure I can't help?"

"No need," Maura smiled settling a plate in front of her friend, "Bon appetit."

"Wow Maur," Jane smiled as she inhaled the rich aroma from her breakfast, "This smells fantastic."

Maura blushed as she sat across from her friend, her own plate in front of her and watched as Jane took a bite of her omelet and moaned, "Good?" she questioned softly.

"So good," Jane spoke with her mouth full earning an admonishing glare from the honey-blonde to which she hurriedly swallowed, "What are you doing today?"

Maura chewed thoroughly and swallowed, resulting in an eye roll from Jane, before answering, "I don't have anything planned. I was going to catch up on some reading. There is an article in the JAMA that I have been meaning to read on Pathology and Laboratory Medicine."

"Right," Jane nodded, "Remind me again which medical journal that is."

It was Maura's turn to smirk, "The Journal of the American Medical Association."

"That's right," Jane grinned, "We like that one. Right?"

"Yes."

"So you wanna blow that off and hang out with your not as interesting best friend?"

"Nonsense Jane," Maura smiled softly, "I find you very interesting."

"Yeah?" Jane wasn't sure where her bouts of insecurity came from when it was regarding Maura but over the years she'd simply gotten used to them and waited for the honey-blonde to reaffirm her standing in their relationship.

"Of course," Maura's smile widened to showcase her dimples as Jane's grin grew. She found the brunette exceptionally beautiful when she let her sensitive side show and loved being the reason behind the light in dark brown eyes, "What did you have in mind for today?"

Jane shrugged thinking of what she always imagined as the perfect date if she ever gained the courage to face her feelings for her best friend, "I thought we could go walk around the common, maybe have lunch near the frog pond. Then if you want we could walk over to the public gardens and ride the swan boats?"

Maura felt as though butterflies erupted in her stomach, although she knew it were physically impossible, at the thought of such a romantic outing with Jane. She knew of course Jane wasn't thinking of it in that manner but Maura would have a hard time not envisioning this as a date with the brunette, "Oh Jane that sounds wonderful."

"Yeah," Jane smiled, "You don't think it's too much?"

"It's perfect Jane."

"Great," she exhaled gathering their dishes and heading over to the sink, "Why don't you head home and get ready. I'll clean up here and do the same. Then I'll meet you at your place in an hour?"

Maura couldn't remember being this excited for anything and found herself unconsciously walking over to Jane and kissing her cheek as she rinsed the breakfast dishes, "I'll see you in an hour."

Jane stilled beneath the running water and listened as Maura gathered her things and left the apartment before exhaling a shaky breath and shaking her head at herself, "Shit," she breathed fighting the urge to caress where Maura's lips had met her face, "I'm in love with my best friend."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This is a SwanQueen centered chapter. TW for mentions of hospital procedure (I'm no expert) and death of a child patient (not henry) for those of you sensitive to that kind of thing. Otherwise I hope you like it. Thanks to BookwithRose for my lovely new cover art!**_

* * *

Her head was pounding and there was still approximately 10 hours left in her shift. Regina groaned running her fingers through her hair and tugging slightly before gently massaging her temples. She'd taken a couple of ibuprofen refusing to take anything stronger but that had been at least an hour ago and the pills still hadn't kicked in. She knew this wasn't a normal headache, it was tension and stress and guilt all rolled into one. Her morning with Henry hadn't helped any and having to leave for work right afterwards left her with no time to resolve their argument. She wouldn't see her son again until dinner time and he had her uncanny ability to stew and seethe for hours.

"_Remember that you are grounded. I expect a phone call as soon as you get home after school," Regina stated slipping on her heels as Henry came barreling down the stairs._

_ "You said I could go to Nicolas'," he countered._

_ Regina held back a scoff and turned to face her son who stood with his backpack slung over one shoulder, his overnight bag on the other and his arms folded stiffly across his chest, "That was before you pulled that little stunt young man," She held up her hand as he went to protest, "You are grounded Henry. No TV, no video games and no phone other than to contact me. Understood?"_

_ "You promised!" He screeched._

_ "I did no such thing," Regina refuted, "And you agreed that you would curb this attitude."_

_ "Guess we both lied," he mumbled but knew his mother heard him, "I gotta get to school," he added throwing his overnight bag into the nearest corner and turning for the door._

_ "Henry!" Regina admonished but he ignored her and slammed the front door behind him. Her hand instantly went to her head as the throbbing that had been in the background all night and morning intensified and made itself known._

No sooner had the brunette leaned back in her office chair and closed her eyes did her pager go off. Slipping the device off her hip Regina brought it to her face and squinted at the screen, leaping to her feet she nearly tripped over the leg of her chair as she rushed from the room, she was being summoned to the ER.

* * *

"Whale, what do you have?" Regina called to the ER doctor as she flew into the emergency room. There was an abundance of chaos with people everywhere, nurses, doctors and patients. She knew immediately that there had been an accident of some kind involving multiple parties, there were too many injured for it to be anything else.

"I've got a four car pileup involving a school bus, six critical!" Whale exclaimed as he rushed through the throng of people Regina on his heels, "I need you in Trauma 1. Female approximately 11 years old, lacerations to the abdomen, dyspnea and possible internal hemorrhage."

"Parental consent?" She asked as they stopped near the trauma wing and began scrubbing up.

"The only thing we've been able to establish is her name's Amelia. Bus driver is in OR, may not make it off the table. We've got someone contacting the school for a list of names and contact numbers but right now I'm focused on saving her life."

"Who's the attending?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard," Whale stated snapping his gloves into place and turning to rush off to another trauma room, "Good luck,"

Regina stiffened but swallowed her protest. This wasn't about her or her dislike of Doctor Blanchard, this was about saving a little girls life. Taking a deep breath she pushed her way into the trauma room, "Doctor Blanchard, how can I help?"

* * *

Things had quieted down significantly in the past two hours. The ER was practically deserted, most of the patients had been treated and sent home minus the ones who were admitted to the ICU or hadn't made it. Regina was scrubbing her face and hands when she heard it, the shrill call of a worried mother in search of her child. Her voice shaking with her fear of the worst as she called out racing through the hall toward the nurse's station, "Amelia! Amelia!" She froze looking down into the basin of the sink as blood whirled down the drain and disappeared from sight, gone but not forgotten because she would remember. She would remember the brave little girl who fought for her life only to succumb in the end. They did everything they could but her injuries had been severe, the bleeding wouldn't stop and eventually even the oxygen they were pumping into her had lost its battle.

"_She's going into cardiac arrest!" a nurse called out rushing over to the holter monitor _

"_Shit," Blanchard screeched as the heart monitor began screaming its warning throughout the room, "Someone start cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Mills I need your help with this bleeder!" Regina was instantly by the other doctors side, clamp in place as she watched the doctors sure hands try to cauterize the blood vessel._

"_Come on Amelia," Regina breathed, "Hang in there."_

"_We're losing her!" the same red headed nurse called as another continued to perform CPR while Regina and Mary Margaret worked in tandem to save their patient._

"_Start defibrillation!" Mary Margaret yelled, "Come on. Come on."_

"_Clear!" They watched as the young girls body jolted from the table and fell back with no response on the holter monitor, "Again!" There was the silent crackle of the machine then the resounding thud of Amelia's body back onto the table, still nothing._

Stepping out Regina watched Dr. Whale approach the hysterical woman, pull her to the side and place a calming hand on her shoulder before breaking the news to her. Her breath clenched and her eyes welled with tears that she fought back as she watched the woman wail and sink to her knees. There was no easy way to tell a mother that her child was gone and Regina thanked every deity there was that her residency in the ER was far behind her. She'd had many sleepless nights where she watched over Henry as he slept after a grueling shift where one too many patients were lost at too young of an age.

Making her way back onto her floor Regina groaned as her pager went off again. She just wanted a few minutes to herself alone in her office with a hot cup of coffee and a muffin. She was starving, tired and emotionally drained. Unclipping the device once more she noted that she was being summoned to the nurse's station. She had rounds in forty-five minutes, this couldn't wait?

* * *

She was sulking, sitting around her apartment wallowing in self-pity and trying to forget all about molten brown eyes, ruby red lips and delectable curves. Emma forced her brain to focus on the TV in front of her and at that point realized that she must have been zoned out for a while because she was watching SpongeBob. Not that she didn't like SpongeBob, she did, she loved that little yellow sponge especially when he was getting up to shenanigans with Patrick Star like he was now but she hadn't realized it was on. She hadn't even heard the theme song which she would never admit to singing along to every time it played. Glancing at her watch she realized it was going on 11:30 and grabbed her car keys. She was Emma Swan. She didn't sit around and sulk or pine like a lovesick teenager. She grabbed the bull by the balls, forgoing the horns all together as Angela used to tell her and made things happen. So she was going to do just that, she resolved as she slammed her apartment door behind her.

The head nurse hadn't wanted to page her, stating that Regina had a long morning and was most likely still in the ER but Emma had insisted. She'd made sure the woman knew that it was extremely important that she speak to the doctor, even hinting that it was about her son but nothing prepared her for the haggard look the beautiful woman wore as she rounded the corner toward the nurse's station. Regina froze momentarily upon first seeing the blonde standing there but quickly recovered, mask firmly in place and sauntered over to where she stood.

"Miss Lucas?" she questioned the nurse simply to give herself a few more minutes.

"Visitor Dr. Mills," she stated gesturing to Emma, "I told her you were busy but she said it was important."

"Thank you," Regina smiled tightly, "Miss Swan, I'm afraid I don't have much time to -. "

"It'll take two minutes, tops," Emma interrupted.

Regina hesitated losing herself in sea-green eyes before nodding, "Very well. I'm in dire need of coffee so please accompany me, we can talk on the way," Emma nodded, her hands finding their way into her pockets and followed behind the other woman, "What can I do for you?" Regina asked after they had reached her office and she had something else to focus on besides Emma.

"I need to explain and I need you to listen," Emma began.

"There's no need," Regina cut her off as she brewed a fresh pot of coffee, "I apologize for my quick reaction the other night. I know now that you didn't know. Small world it seems."

Emma chuckled softly her austerity deflating, "Yeah," she would have smiled but she had the distinct feeling that she was being brushed off, "How is the kid?"

"Fine," Regina responded absentmindedly as she poured her coffee, "He's upset with me but that's to be expected," she added taking a sip of the scalding liquid relishing in the burn.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked noting the tightness around deep brown eyes.

"Hmm? Fine," Regina sighed as Emma cocked a disbelieving brow at her, "I've had a rough morning and I can't seem to shake this headache. I'm fine really."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

Shaking her head Regina smiled sadly, "I don't want to burden you but thank you for offering."

"It wouldn't be a burden," Emma explained tentatively resting her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "I'm willing to listen."

"Would you care to sit down?" At Emma's nod they retreated to the sofa. Regina sipping her coffee in silence as Emma watched her, "I lost a patient this morning. Well, she wasn't my patient I was simply assisting but it's all the same," Regina finally offered in a whisper as she sat her cup down.

"I'm sorry."

"She was eleven," the brunette couldn't stop her breath from hitching as her tears returned, "Just a child."

"Shit," Emma breathed out resting her arm around the saddened woman. Regina instantly buried her face into red leather and shook with silent tears, "I'm sure you did everything you could."

Pulling herself together after a few minutes Regina pulled back wiping her cheeks and stared into glassy sea-green eyes, "I'm sorry,"

"S'okay."

Emma leaned into the gentle touch of tanned fingers against her cheek, "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Yeah that stung like a…I mean it stung."

She laughed softly as her thumb caressed flushing cheeks, "I was so scared and then you were there and I was angry. I let my emotions get the best of me Emma and…" she was cut off as pink lips pressed against her own in a forgiving kiss. Regina's fingers instantly slipped into blonde waves as she returned the kiss, her headache long forgotten as Emma's tongue requested entrance. She moaned at the feel of the blonde's tongue against her own and shifted slightly to deepen the kiss further before pulling back and resting their foreheads together, "I don't think this is a good idea, all things considered," Regina panted her eyes still closed.

"You mean the kid?" Emma asked just as breathless. Regina nodded as she allowed the other woman another soft kiss, "I thought you understood," Emma questioned brushing chestnut strands back.

"I do," Regina sighed sitting up straighter, "But what are your intentions now that you know? I mean if you're actively pursuing me then you're going to have to have a relationship with my son, _your_ son. Is that something you want?"

"I would love to know the kid Regina, but I don't want to step on any toes," Emma stated sincerely, "You're his mother," she smiled cheekily, "I just want to be his mother's girlfriend."

Regina laughed throatily, "You are going to be insufferable aren't you?"

"Probably," Emma teased leaning in for another kiss which Regina granted. Emma grinned against her lips as she deftly lifted the brunette into her lap causing Regina to yelp in shock, "Most likely," Emma breathed before claiming kiss swollen lips again as the doctor moaned.

Emma's head fell back against the couch, her hands squeezing slack covered thighs as Regina's pager went off, "I've got rounds," Regina breathed from where her head rested on a leather encased shoulder, Emma nodded, "Come to dinner tomorrow night? You can get to know Henry a bit and we could spend some time together," she whispered against a pale neck.

"It's a date," Emma smiled helping the woman slip from her lap and stand on shaking legs, "What time?"

"7," Regina smiled wiping lipstick from the blonde's mouth, "Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Emma smiled placing one last kiss on a tanned cheek before swaggering out of the office.

_**A/N: Rizzles "date" next chapter as well as Swan-Mills dinner date :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Rizzles chapter. Not extremely happy with it but this is what it insisted on being. Hope you like it. **_

* * *

"Did you know it was going to rain?" Jane groaned as she huddled next to Maura beneath the awning of a corner bakery as rain pounded nonstop onto the pavement a few feet away. They had barely made it to The Common when the downpour began out of nowhere. They were wet, not drenched but Jane knew her hair was going to frizz as soon as the humidity set in and yet the only thing running through her mind, the thing she was trying to distract herself from with idle chat was that Maura looked beautiful with her hair wet and sticking to her face in places. Before she knew what she was doing she reached out and tucked a honey-blonde strand behind the other woman's ear, "You did didn't you?" she asked again her voice a husky whisper.

Glancing up into dark brown eyes Maura smiled softly and nodded, "I knew there was the possibility of rain."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Jane didn't miss the slight blush or the way Maura averted her gaze as she spoke barely above the sound of the rain, "It all sounded so perfect," shaking her head she looked back at Jane, "And it was until the rain but even now I can't really find anything to complain about."

Jane's smile dimpled as her arms crossed against her chest for lack of a better thing to do with them lest she touch Maura again, "You want to go home or -."

"No," Maura interrupted clearing her throat, "I mean it's just a little, okay a lot of rain, but that doesn't mean we have to leave. We could do something else. Something dry and indoors," She added shyly running her fingers through her hair.

"You don't care that your shoes are soaked," Jane teased knowing how much the M.E. loved her shoes.

Maura looked down at her shoes which were indeed soaked from their slight traipse through the rain but couldn't find it in herself to care, "I can buy more shoes."

"Wow," Jane laughed, "Maura Isles is willing to sacrifice her Jimmy Chows to hang out with me."

"Jimmy Choo's Jane," Maura corrected looking back up at the brown eyes detective, "I would sacrifice quite a bit for you," she added softly.

"Maura," Jane husked trying to swallow past the sudden lump of emotion in her throat.

Clearing her throat, the honey-blonde smiled, "We should go inside. We can decide what to do after we've warmed up a bit," She didn't wait for a response as she turned on her heels and entered the bakery.

* * *

"Oh my god," Jane groaned biting into her cannoli.

"374," Maura shook her head with a small smile.

Jane groaned again, this time unhappily, "Maura," she whined, "Don't do the calorie thing. It's a cannoli, I'm Italian it's in my blood."

"Yes, Jane it is," Maura grinned, "As well as 374 calories, 35 percent of which come from saturated fats. Which do what?" she tilted her head in question.

"Increase cholesterol levels in the blood," Jane responded petulantly shoving the other half of her cannoli into her mouth, "There, no more bad cannoli for Jane," She spoke once she'd swallowed and smiled coyly.

Maura ignored her refusing to focus on how cute she thought the detective was when she was being petulant and sipped her green tea, "We could go to a museum," she offered after a couple minutes of deliberation. At the slight frown on Jane's face she amended, "Or not."

"What about…"Jane trailed off her gaze fixed on something over the honey-blondes shoulder.

"Jane?" Maura questioned peaking behind her only to see other patrons in the bakery, seated at their own tables, minding their own business, "Jane?" she questioned again touching the brunette's arm.

"That guy has been watching you since we came in," Jane spoke through clenched teeth, "No, don't loo-and now he's coming over. Great." Jane grunted as Maura turned to see who she was talking about and made brief eye contact with a middle aged man in a nice three piece suit.

"Well, maybe he was looking at you. It would be difficult to be watching me since my back has been to him the entire time," Maura deduced, "I've told you before, you're gorgeous my friend." She added just as the man approached their table.

"Excuse me," he smiled politely at Jane, who shot daggers at him, then focused on Maura, "I don't mean to be rude but I noticed you when you entered and I must say you are a very beautiful woman."

"Thank you -,"

"Richard," He provided.

"Thank you Richard," Maura amended, "This is Jane my -."

"Girlfriend," Jane interrupted biting the inside of her cheek as Maura's head snapped to her, "I'm the girlfriend, hi," Jane stood towering over the man by a couple of inches and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you Richard."

He shook her hand grimacing slightly at her grip and cleared his throat, "It was very nice to meet you both. I'll leave you to your um, I'll leave you to it," he corrected fleeing their table as quickly as he'd come.

"Jane?" Maura questioned as the brunette plopped back into her seat.

"Come on Maur," Jane stood again, "Let's just go back to your place. You've got a million channels, I'm sure we can find something to watch."

"Very well but Jane would you care to explain what just happened?"

"We had a really good cannoli and tea," Jane spoke over her shoulder as she held the door open for her best friend. She was on edge now because she was jealous and Jane did not like being jealous. Maura wasn't hers, she wasn't anyone's and Jane wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want Maura to date or even think about dating. She wanted her single, or with her, whichever came easiest.

* * *

"You've been ruminating for almost an hour," Maura noted as they sat curled up on the sofa sharing a blanket like they usually did, "Did the encounter with Richard upset you that much? I know you don't believe so but the right man will come to you Jane," she explained trying to lift her friend from her mood even though it left a bad taste in her mouth and caused her heart to clench to do so.

Maura had to accept the fact that one day Jane would meet her Mr. Right. They would get married and have an abundance of little brown eyed babies with unruly curls that Jane would complain about but secretly love and Maura would be there. She would be standing right beside her because that's what best friends did, they held your hand through all of life's ups and downs, no matter how much it hurt to do so. She could feel tears threaten to fall at the thought of Jane in the arms of another and blinked them away while she smiled sadly at the brunette.

Jane took a deep breath and turned from whatever they had been watching on Maura's television. There was something about the way Maura was looking at her. She seemed sad almost longing and Jane could relate whole heartily to that emotion. It was the look in Maura's eyes, the slight frown on her pursed lips that gave Jane the courage to speak her mind, "I'm not upset about that. Well not entirely,"

"What is it? Have I done something to upset you?"

"What! No, Maura. You've been perfect," she scratched the back of her neck, "The whole thing just made me realize that I want…more."

"You pretend to be happy being alone Jane, but I know you," Maura smiled softly, "You want someone to share your life with. No matter how much you hate when your mother sets you up on blind dates. You'll meet the right one."

"That's not what I mean," Jane sighed realizing that this was probably a bad idea. She was probably about to ruin the most important relationship in her life at the moment, "I want more."

"I don't understand," Maura shook her head, "More what Jane?" Before she could talk herself out of it Jane leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against her best friends. Maura froze momentarily before returning the kiss, "Oh," she breathed once Jane pulled back.

"Yeah, oh," Jane echoed startled at the realization that Maura had kissed her back.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: This one got away from me, hence the length. I didn't want to make anyone suffer so it's a double whammy with some Rizzles and SQ action going on. Your feedback has been great, thanks for that.**_

* * *

_Yeah, oh," Jane echoed startled at the realization that Maura had kissed her back._

"Jane," Maura began only to be cut off by the silent raise of her best friend's hand.

Anyone else and Maura might have possibly taken offense to the gesture but she knew Jane wasn't doing it to be rude. She needed a moment to process everything that had just happened. Jane was a creature of habit and had her comforts. One of those comforts was routine. Things had a certain place and roll in the brunette's life, she didn't like for things to be out of place. Her focus and assertiveness belonged at work, criminals belonged behind bars, her family belonged close to heart, romance and relationships belonged on the back burner where they couldn't interfere and Maura belonged as her best friend taking up all other space she may have had for the aforementioned romance and relationships. One of these things was quickly bleeding into parts unknown and the brunette felt her world tilt on its axis.

"What the hell Maura!" Jane exclaimed fingers diving into her own unruly curls, "You kissed me," she added incredulously.

"Yes, I did," Maura nodded adding quickly, "After - you kissed me."

"But why?" the brunette pondered aloud, "You should have pushed me away. You should have…have…anything."

"Why?" It was Maura's turn to be incredulous.

"You're one of my best friends," Jane responded as though the answer should be obvious, "My female best friend."

"I don't understand what that has to do with anything?"

Jane scoffed, "Come on Maur. You're the smartest person I know, you understand plenty."

Maura ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled a controlled breath. Okay, yes she understood Jane's reaction. In fact she half expected it but what she hadn't expected was for the brunette to initiate the kiss in the first place. She'd expected for herself to be the one to lose it one day, snap as it were and pull the fiery Italian into a heated kiss of epic proportions. She expected her own inability to control her emotions around the brunette to contribute to the devastation of their friendship. This, this she didn't expect and therefore couldn't come up with a viable theory as to how they should proceed.

"Why did you kiss me?" Maura asked sitting straighter on the couch. Maybe is she had more information, more facts, she could think their way out of this.

"What?" Jane stuttered over her words, "I-I told you I wanted-."

"More," Maura interrupted, "Yes Jane, you did but from your reaction I feel as though we have two very different definitions of what that might mean. I don't think it is a secret any longer that I am attracted to you. You kissed me and I reciprocated," exhaling again Maura shifted so that she had one foot firmly pressed against the floor as she faced the brunette, her gaze unwavering, "Jane, you are my best friend and the only person to ever make me feel as though I were free to be _me_, excluding Regina, but even that took years. You and I, we connected in the very beginning despite extenuating circumstances and we've been inseparable ever since. I don't consider it implausible that our friendship would take another path. I feel as though, and please at the risk of humiliating myself, correct me if I am wrong. I feel as though we were always going to fall in love with one another, or at least I with you," she added her confidence faltering as the brunette sat motionless, lips slightly parted but no sound escaping.

On a stuttered breath Jane released a barely audible, "Maura," before she pounced. Fingers clenched in honey-blonde tresses Jane swallowed Maura's startled yelp and groaned in response to the moan that followed. Maura returned the kiss in equal fervor, clutching at brunette tangles with one hand and the fabric of Jane's t-shirt with the other until breathing became a necessity and Jane pulled back resting their foreheads together, "Wow."

"I would," Maura panted as she tried to get her tachyarrhythmia back to a normal level, "have to agree."

Jane cleared her throat blushing slightly, ""I didn't know kissing could be like that. It's never felt like that before with, hell anyone."

Maura smiled shyly, "I believe your partner plays a big part in the experience."

"Yeah," Glancing down at kiss swollen lips Jane exhaled wantonly, "I'm going to kiss you again now, okay?" Maura could only nod as the look in darkened brown eyes left her speechless. Once their lips touched, Maura pulling her closer by the firm grasp she held on the back of her neck, Jane wholeheartedly accepted the fact that she was indisputably, irreversibly, head over heels in love with Doctor Maura Isles and if she was honest with herself, she had always been.

* * *

Regina paced her foyer, glancing every now and again at the clock on the wall as she waited for 7 to strike and prayed the blonde would be on time. This evening had not been going as planned thus far so she had no hopes that it would sort itself out but maybe when Emma arrived she would get a small respite from it all. Parenting a teenager was hard and she would never admit it to anyone, not even under the threat of dismemberment, but she really just wanted to be held. She wanted to be surrounded by strong arms, a sandalwood scent and to bury her face into blonde tangles until this day was over. The clock struck seven and the doorbell chimed at almost the exact same time. Before the _ding_ ever reverberated into _dong_ the door was being swung open and Regina was buried nose deep into her blonde's neck. _Her_ blonde, she liked the sound of that and clung tighter to the soft fabric of Emma's long sleeve shirt.

"Whoa," Emma wrapped her arms around the other woman, "Hey, you okay? What's wrong?"

Inhaling a lung full of sandalwood and finding that the scent did wonders to calm her frazzled nerves, Regina cleared her throat suddenly embarrassed at her juvenile display for comfort and pulled back smoothing invisible wrinkles down her dress, "I apologize. I'm fine," clearing her throat she took in the woman across from her. Emma wore black slacks with low heeled boots and a white long sleeve shirt. It was casual and comfortable but also appropriate for a nice dinner at home, "You look nice. Please come in," she added turning on her heels and stepping back over the threshold.

She'd made it a couple of steps inside before Emma grabbed her arm and gently pulled her into her chest, "Wait a second," she breathed looking down into startled brown eyes as she draped her arms over the other woman's shoulders. Emma gently kissed her earning a soft sigh from parted lips, "You okay?" Regina nodded then slowly shook her head and Emma kissed her again, a little slower, a little longer but equally as caring, "I didn't think so. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Do you want something to drink?" Regina asked taking another step back but this time not disentangling herself from strong arms.

Emma let her hands caress tense shoulders, down arms and clasped Regina's hands, "Are you going to talk to me?"

"Yes," Regina breathed as pale lips descended upon hers once more, "If you manage to stop kissing me long enough," she teased with a small smile.

Emma chuckled, "That may be asking too much."

Rolling her eyes to hide the blush she felt creeping up her neck Regina turned and pulled the blonde along behind her and into her study. Waiting as Emma deposited herself onto the couch, she walked over to the array of drinks on her sidebar, "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emma scrunched her nose at the thought of anything remotely tasting like the spiced apple cider she'd been forced to endure one thanksgiving from Mama Rizzoli.

"You'll love it," Regina assured her pouring a couple fingers full of the amber liquor into tumblers, "Just try it," she added handing Emma the glass and sitting close on the couch.

She waited until Regina had sipped her own drink, placed her glass on the coffee table and pulled the brunette into a bruising kiss barely avoiding spilling her drink. Regina grunted briefly before melting into the kiss, her free hand tangling in blonde tresses as tongues melded together. Pulling back Emma smiled crookedly as Regina exhaled, "Jesus Emma," she breathed licking her lips.

"That is good," Emma quipped picking up her glass and sipping it with an agreeing hum, "So tell me what's going on."

Composing herself Regina sighed sadly, "Well…"

"_Henry! Can you come down for a second?" Regina dropped her keys onto the counter and dug through her purse for her cell phone after depositing her grocery bags beside the fridge. Listening as her son came stomping down the stairs, "Hello darling," she smiled softly reaching out to brush his hair from his face only to have him pull away with a scowl._

"_You wanted something?" He grumbled leaning against the kitchen island still upset that he wasn't able to go to his friend's house this weekend._

_Clearing her throat, Regina held back her admonishment in lieu of important things to discuss, "Miss Swan is coming for dinner this evening and I need you to be a perfect gentleman."_

"_Emma's coming?" he added his face lighting up briefly at the thought of pitting his birth mom against his adoptive mom. She'd tell his brunette mother to let him go to Nicolas' and that he was old enough to make his own decisions, "Wait, why? I thought you forbid me from seeing her."_

"_Because," Regina cleared her throat, "Well, because I invited her."_

"_But why?" Henry looked at his mother with a distrusting scowl._

"_Emma and I are," she paused briefly but long enough for Henry to pick up on, "Friends."_

"_Friends," Henry echoed before, "Are you dating my mom?"_

"_I am your mother!" Regina scolded before thinking better of it and taking a calming breath, "Henry, listen…"_

"_No, whatever!" he shouted, "Why not, I mean you've taken everything else from me. Might as well take my birth mom too!"_

"_What are you talking about?" Regina gestured around their house, "I give you everything! What have I taken from you?"_

"_My-my freedom!" he yelled pitifully, "I don't care. Have your stupid date with Emma. I'm not coming!" he added bolting from the kitchen and up the stairs, his bedroom door slamming with a loud thud as Regina leaned back against the counter to steady her breathing. These arguments with him were wearing on her more than she let show, she just wanted her baby boy back, and she just wanted him to be happy._

"He's been up there all day," She sighed as Emma wiped a tear from her cheek, "He won't even talk to me."

Emma kissed her sweetly and rose to her feet a determined look on her face, "I'll be back."

"Wait," Regina stood, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to the kid," she stated as though Regina should have known.

"Emma, I don't think -." She was cut off as pink lips covered hers again.

"Trust me, okay?" Emma asked pushing brunette strands behind Regina's ear as she nodded, "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Go away!" Henry called at the knocking on his bedroom door.

"Yeah, not happening," Emma stated pushing the door open, "You can talk to me or you can just listen. You choose," when he scowled but didn't speak she shrugged, "Suit yourself kid."

Taking it upon herself Emma sat at the end of his bed and watched him. She gave him her best perp stare, waiting to see what he would do or say and wondering how a kid who grew up with someone as loving as Regina as a mother could act so ungrateful and angry at the world. What was his problem anyway?

"Are you going to say anything?" Henry grouched.

"Are you going to listen?" Emma countered.

"Yeah, whatever."

"No, not whatever," Emma corrected, "Listen kid, I don't know what your issue is but you're hurting your mom and that's not cool. She loves you and me, well shit, I care a lot about her and I don't like seeing her hurt."

"You don't even know her," Henry rolled his eyes to show how much knowing that his mom was hurting wasn't affecting him even though it made his heart clench like it usually did when she looked sad.

"I know her better than I know you," she pointed out, "But I can still tell that you aren't a bad kid. That you don't like upsetting your mom, don't deny it," she stopped his protest, "So since you obviously don't want to tell your mom, why don't you tell me? What's eating you? Is someone bullying you? Kid?"

Henry shook his head looking down at his bedspread, "She never lets me do anything."

"You're what 12? What could you possibly need to do?" Emma looked around his room, "You've got all kinds of electronics, game systems, a laptop, a phone. You've got books and comics and action figures. Kid I would have killed to have this shit when I was your age. I would have loved to have a mom that cared half as much as yours does growing up. You got it made kid, don't take it for granted."

"All my friends get to go places and hang out," he whined, "I have to come straight home. She's not even here. She's always working."

"Dude, she's a doctor," Emma shook her head, "A damn good one too. Your mom works hard Henry, she saves lives, you should be proud of her."

"But I never get to do anything!" He protested.

"You're 12!" Emma took a calming breath, "You know what kid, maybe you'll get another mom that'll let you do whatever you want. I mean Regina won't be around forever."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked worried something was wrong with his mom, "Is she okay? Is she sick?"

"Be nicer to your mom kid," Emma spoke quietly as she stood knowing it was mean to allow him to think that something was ailing the beautiful brunette but hey whatever worked, "Oh, don't tell her I cursed alright? I'm trying to stay on her good side," she added leaving his room. She was halfway down the stairs when he flew past her and into the study. Emma hopped the last few and peeped around the corner only to be met with Regina's confused stare as she held a crying Henry to her chest as he clung to her for dear life. She mouthed _what_ _happened_ as she brushed her fingers through his hair and Emma shrugged.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled into her shoulder, "Please be okay."

"What?" Regina glanced at Emma again before turning her attention to her son, "Baby I'm fine. Are you okay? Talk to me."

"I'm sorry I was a jerk," he sniffled, "I love you mom. I don't want a different mom, you're the best," he added redoubling his efforts to cling to her.

"Henry, sweetheart," Regina tried to pry him away but he clung tighter so she simply kissed his head and squeezed him, "Whose my prince?" She whispered against his temple.

Emma could make out a muffled, "I am."

"That's right honey," Regina cooed rubbing his back, "You will always be my baby boy, my prince, nothing is ever going to change that. I'm not going anywhere. I will always be your mother Henry. Stop crying sweetheart, it's okay. Just talk to me. Why have you been so angry?"

"Some kids were making fun of me," he whispered loud enough for his mom to hear and hold him tighter, "They called me a bastard because I don't have a dad but then when it got out that I was adopted, they started calling me an orphaned bastard and saying no one wanted me and that you just got stuck with me."

"Oh baby," Regina hugged him and kissed his forehead, "That's not true Henry, you know that. I chose you my love. That makes you so much more special than those so called bullies."

"You want me to have them arrested?" Emma called from the doorway, "My best friends a cop."

"Emma!" Regina scolded causing Henry to snort, "We ignore bullies in this house. They are simply sad little kids."

"You two are really dating?" Henry asked finally pulling away from Regina's shoulder.

"Is that okay?" the brunette asked pushing his fringe from his face. She looked calm but Emma could tell she was nervous, if Henry said no, that would probably be the end of things. Regina wouldn't do anything that she knew knowingly upset her son.

He shrugged, "It's weird but if you're happy. I guess."

Kissing his forehead again Regina smiled softly, "If it ever gets too weird, you let me know okay?" Henry nodded. "Okay. Can you do me a favor and set the table then get cleaned up for dinner? I need to talk to Miss Swan for a minute."

"Okay," Henry was halfway through the doorway when he paused, "Oh, mom?"

"Yes baby?" Regina smiled as Emma made her way toward her.

"Emma cursed like five times," he bolted from the room in laughter as Emma lunged for him.

"Little shit," Emma mumbled under her breath.

"Miss Swan," Regina practically purred causing the blonde to turn swiftly in her direction, "What did you say to my son?"

"Hmm?" Emma shrugged, "Nothing, just the usual 'be nice to your mom,' 'stop being a little shit,' you know."

"Uh huh," Regina smiled predatorily as she fisted the blonde's shirt and pulled her into a searing kiss. Emma flailed momentarily before sinking into the other woman, her fingers tangling in chestnut strands as their tongues touched. At the sound of Henry's feet thudding back across the foyer they pulled apart, "Thank you," Regina whispered against pale pink lips before pecking them one last time and exiting the room leaving Emma rooted to her spot with a goofy grin on her face, "Dining room, five minutes!"

* * *

_**A/N: We'll finish our SQ dinner next chapter as well as follow up to see what Jane and Maura have been getting into in our absence. Looking forward to your thoughts.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Emma paused in the hall and slipped her phone from her pocket fingers flying across the screen just as Regina walked back through carrying a platter of baked chicken, "Are you coming?" she asked sweetly leaning against the door frame to the dining room.

"Yeah," Emma smiled as she pressed send and stuck the device back into her slacks, "Right behind you."

Henry was already seated when they entered and watched as his mother set the main dish in the center of the table, a smile on her face as she looked over the assortment of food to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. He hoped not, there wasn't really room for anything else amongst the chicken, greens, mashed potatoes and rolls. Apparently pleased, Regina took her place at the head of the table, Emma on her left and Henry on her right, "Dig in, there is plenty to go around," she nodded toward Henry who immediately began filling his plate and passing the dishes across to Emma who did the same before handing them to Regina, "I hope you like it," she directed toward their dinner guest.

"Mom's a great cook," Henry chimed in before Emma could respond, "You should taste her lasagna. Can you cook Emma?" He asked scooping potatoes into his mouth.

Regina beamed at her son for the compliment then focused her attention on the blonde who was swallowing a mouth full of food, "Mama Rizzoli tried teaching me once and I'm still banned from her kitchen, " she teased, "This is really good Regina. Thank you."

Regina fought a blush, "You're welcome, dear."

"Who's Mama Rizzoli?" Henry asked at the same time.

"Manners Henry," Regina chided softly, "We don't talk over each other, remember?"

"Sorry mom," He spoke through a mouth full of chicken.

"Please swallow first."

Doing as he was told he grinned sheepishly, "Sorry," Turning back to Emma he asked again, "Who's Mama Rizzoli?"

"She's kind of like my mom," Emma smiled softly at the thought of the older Italian woman, "My best friend Jane, it's her mom and she practically raised me."

"Where are your parents?"

"Henry!" Regina admonished although she'd wanted to ask the same question she hadn't wanted to pry.

"It's alright," Emma smiled softly a gentle hand on the brunette's arm, "I don't know kid. They abandoned me as a baby. Left me on the side of the road and never looked back. Be happy you have your mom here, I got bounced around so much as a kid that I finally ran away and never looked back. I don't know where I'd be without the Rizzoli's."

Dinner was a somewhat quite affair after that, both women filling the space with small talk about work and anything else they could think of. Henry took a short interest in Emma being a bail bonds person but quickly lost it again when she started talking about how it wasn't all chasing bad guys and getting into scuffles. There was lots of paperwork, research and waiting involved as well. He lit up again as Regina, despite her plea that it was not dinner conversation, got roped into talking about a rather gruesome wound she'd had to care for from a motorcycle accident victim. Once dinner was over and Henry had been volunteered to clear the table, Regina led Emma back to her study for an after dinner drink.

"Oomph," Emma grunted as her back met the wall to the left of the door but exhaled happily as lips covered her own in a scorching kiss. Grasping curvaceous hips she pulled the brunette into her and took advantage of the soft moan by slipping her tongue into wet warmth as Regina's arms encircled her neck. Their kiss grew feverish seconds before Regina took a step back leaving her panting and incredibly aroused, "What was that for?" Emma asked running her fingers through her hair as she watched the other woman cross the room. Regina grinned over her shoulder but didn't respond before turning and filling two tumblers with a small amount of whiskey instead of cider. Emma chuckled pushing off the wall and over to the sofa where she plopped down gracelessly, "Tease."

This earned her a genuine laugh as Regina sat down beside her, their thighs touching, and handed her a glass before taking a sip of her own. Emma sipped her whiskey all the while watching Regina over the rim of her cup, the brunette blushed slightly, "What?"

"You're beautiful," Emma responded sincerely just as her phone chimed in her pocket, "Sorry, give me a second," she added pulling the device out and smiling softly when she noticed it was a reply text from Jane.

* * *

Jane could feel the heat from between Maura's legs as they lay entwined on the couch kissing with a lack of restraint that would have worried her if it were anyone else. Maura's hands were everywhere and not where she wanted them all at once. She had one hand braced beside the doctor's head and the other perched possessively on one of the thighs she was wedged between. They were panting, breathless and yearning at the same time but refused to stop kissing one another for more than a few seconds on end and even then their mouths were still active, traveling across jaws and down necks. She wanted Maura with a ferocity that frightened her and she knew, if the shameless grinding was anything to go by, that the honey-blonde wanted her too but it was entirely too soon to be falling into bed with one another. Instead they would settle for a little, okay a lot, of heavy petting in the meantime.

"Jane," Maura groaned as the brunette nipped at the sensitive flesh beneath her ear, sucking it into her mouth. Her fingertips dug into the flesh at Jane's lower back, having slipped her hands beneath the detectives shirt with a need to feel the heat from her skin, "That feels so good." Jane hummed releasing her skin with an audible pop before quickly returning to kiss swollen lips. It was silent for a while, nothing but the sound of their breathing and the wet sliding of their mouths against one another before Maura yelped and nearly bucked Jane off of her, "Oh god, your phone, your phone," she squirmed as the device vibrated through her clothing against the pulsing bundle of nerves at the apex of her legs from where it resided in the brunette's pocket.

"Sorry," Jane laughed huskily and sat back on the couch, instantly missing the feel of Maura pressed against her, and fished the phone from its hiding place, "It's Emma," she gave by way of explanation swiping her finger across the screen to read the text her friend had just sent her.

_Swan: I need your help._

Jane gently grabbed Maura's wrist as she stood up from the couch, a questioning frown on her face. She didn't want this to be over yet. Maura smiled softly and leaned down kissing her chastely, "I'm going to get us some water. I'll be right back."

_Rizzoli: Should I be worried Swan?_

_Swan: Nah just a little operation._

_ Rizzoli: We haven't had an op since we were kids. What's going on?_

_Swan: Made up with Regina. Found out the kids being bullied. Wanna put a stop to it._

_Rizzoli: Can't arrest a bunch of junior high kids Emma._

_Swan: Funny Jane. Don't wanna arrest them, just put the fear of God in them. We show up Monday, looking bad ass, pick the kid up. _

_Swan: We'll both wear our sidearm, you have your badge clipped on you, and we'll intimidate the little shits. It'll be like he's got bodyguards and they'll back off. What do you say?_

_Rizzoli: Really trying to get in Regina's pants huh? Lol! Count me in._

_Swan: You're a doll._

_Rizzoli: I know. Well gotta go. Making out with Maura._

Jane sat her phone on the coffee table just as Maura sat back down handing her a glass of water. Taking a sip she ignore the buzzing of her cellphone against the hardwood as she watched Maura drink, the movement of her mouth intoxicating. Maura blushed as Jane sat her glass down to focus solely on her, "Are you going to get that?" she asked pointing to the vibrating device.

Shaking her head, Jane took the honey-blonde's glass and sat it beside her own, "Nope," she replied before once again claiming soft lips as her own.

* * *

"Why are you smiling like that?" Regina asked a smile of her own firmly in place. Emma laughed softly and turned her phone so the brunette could see the text on the screen. Regina laughed heartily, "It's about time."

"I know," Emma smiled, "Finally Jane see's what has been right in front of her this entire time. For such a great detective, the woman was clueless when it came to Maura."

"Mmhmm," Regina grinned shifting closer to the blonde, "Are you clueless Miss Swan?"

"Not in the least," Emma murmured before kissing the woman senseless. Regina melted against her, fingers tangling into blonde tresses as her mouth opened to Emma's request for entry. Emma licked into her mouth as slim fingers found purchase on her hip, slipping around to palm her behind giving it a firm squeeze causing Regina to moan into her mouth nearly falling into the blonde's lap.

Things continued on this way until, "Mom…gross!"

The pair flew apart, Regina flushing a deep red as Emma hid behind a curtain of her hair, "Yes?" she croaked and cleared her throat, "Yes, sweetheart?"

Henry tried but couldn't stop himself from folding over in a fit of laughter at the embarrassed look on his mother's face. He was going to file this away for future use, "I was just coming…to tell…to tell you….the kitchen…is clean," he couldn't stop laughing, "Can I watch TV for a while?"

Clearing her throat once more Regina nodded, "Only for an hour then its bedtime. Understood?"

He nodded and turned to leave just as Emma found her voice, "Hang on kid," she turned to Regina, "Jane and I wanted to pick the kid up from school Monday. Hang out a bit, would that be okay?"

"Henry?" Regina asked looking up at her son. In lieu of everything that had been revealed lately, if he didn't want to spend time with his birth mother anymore then she wasn't going to force him.

"Can we go to the arcade?"

"Sure kid," Emma grinned, "We can do that, if it's okay with your mom," Emma wanted to make sure she had permission for whatever they did. She hadn't been lying, she didn't want to step on any toes and would respectfully do whatever his mother asked in regards to the kid.

"I have no objections," Regina smiled at the blonde and then her son.

"Awesome!" Henry exclaimed, "Thanks Emma," and bolted from the room as though he were afraid she'd change her mind.

"Stay out of trouble," Regina instructed.

"I won't let anything happen to him," Emma assured her.

Regina smirked, "It's not him I'm worried about."

"Oh ha ha," Emma mocked before kissing the woman once more now that their son was occupied for the next hour.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I've been absent from this fic for a while but I'm back kind of. Not sure if this chapter makes up for that but I hope you like it anyway.**_

* * *

He managed to make it out of his classroom, down the hall and out the back of the school without being noticed. Now the only thing there was to do was make it around the side of the building and out front where he was certain Emma was waiting for him based on the text he'd received right before the bell rang. He guesses he could have attempted to go out the front of the building but that would have meant he had to go past the gymnasium and that would have put him directly in the sights of his arch nemesis David Gunthrey. David was a big kid, not just in width but in height and he liked to remind Henry how not big he was. He also liked to remind Henry how much his dad took him fishing and camping and how much his parents loved him. He pitied the young Mills because he would never learn how to be a real man without a father at home, he would never be good enough. Eventually the words had gotten to where they weren't as effective anymore and the shoving had started, Gunthrey never punched him or left visible marks but he shoved pretty hard and the verbal damage had started to eat away at him. Almost in the clear Henry stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with David Gunthrey standing against the side of the building almost as though he were waiting for him.

"Hiya Henry," David grinned maliciously, "You sure look like you're in a hurry."

"Uh, yeah," Henry spoke quietly as he tried rushing past the older boy.

"What's the rush," David asked blocking his path, "Not like anyone's waiting for you at home."

"Move, David," Henry balled his fist at his side.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he sneered shoving him enough to cause him to take a step backwards, "You never had a dad to teach you to fight like I did. You gonna hit me Mills? Huh?"

"Just get out of my way," Henry sighed trying once again to pass him only to have his path blocked again.

"Is there a problem here?" Both boys turned at the sound of the woman's voice. She stood with dark hair blowing fiercely in the wind, dark shades adorning her eyes, and her dark blazer pushed back by the hands firmly pressed to her hips leaving a gleaming badge and gun visible to anyone who dared to look. She was tall and gave off a no nonsense vibe that had both boys wide eyed and fearful. At the shake of both heads she looked from one boy to the other and grabbed a walkie-talkie that was hidden by the flap of her blazer, "Swan, I've located the package. South-east corner of the building, over."

It took a silent minute for a second person to join them, this person however Henry recognized even as she stood shrouded in mystery like the other woman. His birth mother stood with her own dark shades shielding her eyes, red leather encasing her shoulders and sidearm visible in her shoulder holster as it contrasted against the white of her tank top. She offered the boy a small smirk before addressing her partner, "What seems to be the problem, Rizzoli?"

Jane hid her smirk as Henry stood taller, "Seems the Henry encountered a bit of a blockade on route."

"Is that right?" Emma asked stepping forward so that there was minimal space between her and David Gunthrey, "Is there a problem?"

"N-no ma'am."

"Because I have to tell you, Dr. Mills and I wouldn't like it if anyone hindered our son on his route home," Emma offered pulling her shades minutely down her nose as she stared down the bully in front of her.

"You-your son?" he stammered.

"That's right," Henry piped up, "This is my family. My other mom and my uh aunt. See, so I don't need a dad, my family is awesome the way it is."

Jane nodded with a small smile pretending to check the screen on her phone as though she had an important message, "We're needed at headquarters you two. We better get a move on."

"Right," Emma swung her arm around Henry's shoulder and steered him past the other boy, "We've got our eye on you kid."

David Gunthrey stared after the trio in shock, fear and jealousy. Turning on his sneakers, he ran most of the way home wondering if he had any secret agent family members like Henry did and why his dad had never told him about them. All the while Henry was ushered into the back of Jane's Crown Vic because Emma's bug wasn't secret agent enough for their operation and couldn't stop exclaiming how awesome what had just happened was on the way to the arcade.

* * *

"Rizzoli," Jane answered absentmindedly as she watched Emma and Henry dance around on the arcades version of Dance Dance Revolution, laughing loudly as the blonde missed a step and nearly fell off the colored platform. Turning her attention back to the phone pressed tightly to her ear in order to drown out the noisiness of the arcade behind her, "I'll be right there."

Emma turned at the sound of Jane talking and lifted an eyebrow in question, "Roll out?"

"Yeah," Jane pulled her shades from the pocket of her blazer, "Think you guys can get a ride home?"

"It's just a few blocks, we'll walk once the kids tuckered out," Emma offers stepping off the platform to hug her best friend, "Tell Maura I said hi."

"Will do," Jane smiled mussing Henry's hair, "See you later kid."

"Bye Aunt Jane!"

* * *

"HI," Emma grinned as Regina opened the door to her house, "Sorry we're late." They had stayed at the arcade longer than she had planned but when you're on a roll, you can't just walk away in the middle of a winning streak.

"That's quite alright dear," Regina blushed as Emma leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Henry, did you have fun?"

"It was awesome mom. I won this for you," he smiled handing her a stuffed bear, "I would have gotten you a bigger one but I didn't have enough tickets."

"Thank you sweetheart," Regina beamed holding the bear to her chest, "It's perfect. Why don't you wash up for dinner?"

"Oh um," he grinned sheepishly looking at Emma.

"I kind of fed him since it got so late," Emma explained.

"Oh well, wash up anyway and then make sure you've got all your homework done," Regina dismissed, "Miss Swan, will you accompany me to my study?"

"Oh uh sure," Emma shrugged as Henry looked at her worriedly. He knew how much his mother hated when he was filled up with junk food which was why he opted to leave the vegetables on his burger at the arcade. He hoped she didn't get into too much trouble with his brunette mother as he shucked off his shoes and took the stairs two at a time up to his bedroom.

Leaning against her desk Regina waited for the blonde to close the study door before meeting her in the middle of the room and crashing their lips together without a single word. Emma's fingers tangled in chestnut strands and clutched the older woman closer as they kissed with abandon, never close enough and never getting enough. Silently cursing the need to breathe they separated their lips but connected their foreheads as heavy breaths were exhaled against kiss swollen and parted lips. Slim fingers trail gently through dark locks, pushing them back from tan features in order to get a better look at the beautiful darkened eyes mere inches in front of her as a small smile plays across pink lips.

"Beautiful," she whispers as Regina blushes and drops her head into the crook of her neck while tightening the hold she had around a slender waist and inhaling the scent that is wholly Emma.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you today," she confesses into golden strands, her voice barely audible even in the silence of the room, "You make me feel like a lovesick teen," she added with a chuckle.

"Lovesick?" Emma breathes tightening her own hold as she feels the brunette stiffen at the reality of what she'd actually said, "Hey, its okay. I feel a little lovesick too."

"You do?" Regina asks nervously pulling back so that the two could look into each other's eyes properly.

"Yeah," Emma smirked, "Kind of snuck up on us huh?"

Chuckling, Regina nodded, "You could say that."

Stepping forward again, Regina's eyes flutter closed as Emma softly caresses her cheek and trails her thumb over her bottom lip, "I kind of like being lovesick over you," she states quietly before claiming plump lips in a breathless kiss once more as the brunette whimpers against her lips in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hi! This story was on hiatus and I apologize for that. I'm back though with a short update and another one next week. There are only a few more chapters left as this was never intended to be very long so I'll get it finished this go around. To everyone who messaged and asked about it, thanks for keeping it in the forefront of my mind and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, the stories rating is still in effect.**_

* * *

"I should really be getting started on the autopsy," Maura stated as she allowed Jane to pull her through the front door of her house. She wasn't really protesting, she had had ample opportunity to protest at BPD, on the walk to the parking garage, on the drive to her house, and while sitting in the minimal traffic that had stalled their commute. No, she wasn't protesting, she just liked that every time she mentioned going back to work Jane would touch her. Whether it be a hand on her lower back to keep steering her out of the building and to the car or a hand on her knee as they drove or like now a firm grasp on her hand as she tugged her through her own front door. Any physical contact from Jane was heaven and Maura was floating on cloud nine.

"I know what you're doing," Jane husked into her ear as she helped the honey-blonde remove her jacket, "You could have just asked," she added with a soft kiss behind a flushed ear.

"And what is it that I am doing?" Maura asked breathily as Jane walked around her and toward the kitchen but not before removing her gun and badge.

Looking over her shoulder with a smug smile, Jane turned back to the wine she was opening for Maura so that it could breathe and then grabbed a beer from the fridge for herself before leaning against the counter and smirking, "You like my hands on you."

It was Maura's turn to tease as she popped an extra button on her blouse and sat primly at the kitchen island, "I haven't had your hands on me," she watched as Jane's gaze dropped to her cleavage as she pushed her hair behind her shoulders and smiled softly, "Besides, we're taking it slow remember?"  
"Not if you pop anymore buttons," Jane husked barely a whisper but Maura heard her if the widening grin was anything to go by, "Maur," she warned.

"What?" Maura asked innocently as her fingers toyed with another button, "I'm just going to get comfortable," she added raising from her seat and turning away to head toward the stairs but not before the button was released and Jane caught a glimpse of the small satin ribbon that was adorned to her bra and nestled between her breasts.

Jane groaned quietly to herself as she watched Maura's backside sway as she made her way up the stairs, "Slow Rizzoli, we are taking things slow," she repeated into the stillness of the kitchen and took a long swig of her beer. She could hear Maura finally reach the top of the stairs and pause, seconds later Jane's jaw dropped as the very same blouse that had slowly been being unbuttoned came floating down and landed at the base of the stairs. Closing her eyes, she tried again, "Slow, slow, slow…oh fuck it!"

Maura pretended not to notice as her bedroom door slowly opened minutes after she had closed it. She was standing in the doorway of her closet in her lingerie, having removed her pencil skirt in search of something more comfortable to wear or nothing at all depending on Jane's reaction to her offer. She knew they'd agreed to move slow but she wanted Jane and if she really thought about it, they had been _dating_ for years now and it was only right that they go ahead and take the next step. She still jumped slightly as arms encircled her waist and lips met her shoulder, she had been lost in her thoughts and hadn't heard Jane move closer to her, "This is promising," Maura breathed as she tilted her neck further to give the other woman more access.

Jane hummed her agreement, her teeth grazed and tugged just as her hands wandered upward and finally hefted the weight of Maura's breasts in her hands. Breasts that had been tempting her for longer than she cared to admit, breasts that she had always wondered about. If they were as full as they looked, if they would harden the instant she got her hands on them or if it would take some teasing. She had her answer as Maura's nipples tightened beneath the feel of her hands and the honey-blonde arched into her palms with a slow moan.

"You feel so good," Jane panted releasing her shoulder with a wet pop. Maura moaned again as the blood began receding from the obvious hickey Jane had graced her with, "I think though that this bra should come off."

Maura silently grasped her hands and drew them over the little satin ribbon between her breasts before pressing Jane's fingers against the hidden clasp. She smirked slightly as Jane groaned against her ear before flicking the front clasp open and allowing her breasts to fall out uninhibited as she pulled the bra back and off. Maura stood still, her breathing slightly faster as she waited on Jane to make her next move. She was disappointed as those same curious hands slid up her stomach, under then over her breasts, and up her neck into her hair tilting her head until their lips could meet once more.

Passion erupted as Maura turned fully in her arms and the kiss deepened. They stumbled backward toward the bed as slim fingers tugged on Jane's shirt, lifting it and her sports bra over her head before resealing their mouths together and dropping those same sure fingers to the button on her slacks, her pants were undone and partially down her hips when they collided with the bed and fell backwards in a tangle of limbs.

"Oomph," Jane exhaled hard as Maura landed on top of her, "You okay?"

Nodding, Maura leaned up on her elbows, her breasts inches from Jane's face, "Fine. You?"

"Perfect," she responded distractedly as she watched rose colored nipples harden.

"Jane…Jane?"

"Hmm?" Chocolate eyes finally looked up into hazel ones.

"Take your pants off," Maura purred rolling over and shimmying out of her panties. She lay against the lilac satin sheets of her bed, the only thought running through Jane's mind being that she looked like a goddess from some painting that would cost her three months' pay, before her words registered and Jane was quick to follow, "That's better," Maura added before crawling over the other woman and connecting their mouths again.

They both moaned at the feel of skin against skin and it took no time at all before their limbs were intertwined once more and they were rocking steadily against one another. Maura gasped, her head falling to the crook of Jane's neck as the brunette grabbed her hips and pulled her harder against her, "Oh," Jane panted as Maura increased the pressure of her own thigh and began rocking faster. Grinning against sweat slicked skin, Maura shifted to where she could ease and hand between them and applied pressure to where they both needed it most, "Fuck Maura," Jane moaned as insistent fingers circled and teased her bundle of nerves.

Flipping her hair back, Maura raised slightly to where she could look down at Jane while continuing her ministrations, the new angle caused her to press firmly against the back of her own hand as well, "Oh god," she gasped her movements becoming erratic as her orgasm climbed, "Are you close Jane?"

Jane nodded, her eyes rolling back in her head as she pulled Maura tighter against her eliciting a drawn out moan, "I want to do this with you. Look at me. Jane, look at me," it was as lust blown eyes fluttered open and locked on her own, no sign of the brown she'd fallen in love with present and a trembling gasp erupted from Jane signaling her orgasm that the gush of wetness against Maura's fingers and thigh confirmed, that Maura fell over the edge as well with a sharp cry of, "Oh god Jane!"

* * *

"Regina?" Emma gently shook the brunette who had fallen asleep cuddled against her side. They had been talking while watching late night TV when an old black and white movie came on which they got engrossed in. At some point, Regina's grip on her waist had slackened, her breathing evened out and Emma had known she was asleep. Still she'd stayed seated watching the movie until the end credits rolled and ended. There was no other reason she could think of for sitting here any longer and while she didn't want to leave, she didn't want to be presumptuous either, "Regina, babe?"

"Hmm?" was mumbled against her neck as the brunette snuggled closer to her.

"It's late, I should go so you can go to bed."

"Mm-mm," Eyes still closed, Regina shook her head and gripped her tighter, "Stay."

"You sure babe?" Emma asked, her fingers sifting through chestnut strands as a small smile played against her lips, "I don't want to imp-."

"For heaven's sake Emma, just come upstairs," Regina husked standing to her feet and pulling the blonde behind her without a second glance.

Emma giggled slightly at her sleepy irritation as she allowed herself to be lead, "Yes ma'am."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: So the updates for this are going to be sporadic as I try to finish it and work on two others, one of which I am uploading weekly. Bear with me and I promise we will finish this up in a few more chapters, all mistakes are my own. To everyone still checking in, you guys are the bee's knees! **_

* * *

Regina stirred as hair was gently brushed from her forehead and blinked sleepily up into sea-green eyes that were watching her with an adoring smile, "Hello."

"Hi," Emma sighed happily before leaning down to kiss the woman she'd spent the last twenty minutes watching sleep. Regina had looked so beautiful, her face peaceful and void of any of the worries the day generally cast upon her. Emma knew that the brunette had a million things going through that gorgeous head of hers on a daily basis, what with being a mother and a doctor, and she was amazed at how well the older woman kept it together. She hadn't wanted to wake her but after twenty minutes she couldn't wait any longer to kiss the woman she had fallen in love with. Brushing her hair out of her face, she'd watched a small smile cross plush lips before dark brown eyes fluttered open.

It had been the sound of her voice that had finally done it, that sleepy little hello in that husky voice and Emma hadn't been able to get anything but the monosyllabic response out before kissing her. The little sigh Regina let out against her lips as her hands slowly threaded through blonde hair to keep it back but also bring Emma closer set butterflies aflutter in her stomach. She found herself drawn over Regina's body fully, their length pressed together from breasts to thighs and it was surreal how perfect they synced, everything fitting as though it were made to mold together.

A hum drew itself from Regina's throat as Emma shifted slightly to press deeper into her, their tongues dancing against one another, their bodies slowly beginning to rock. Breathing became necessary and Emma pulled back but her mouth didn't stop its exploration as it trailed across Regina's jaw and down her neck, which was tilted with a soft moan to give the blonde more access. Open mouth kisses quickly turned into nibbles and gentle swipes of a wet tongue. They progressed into scraping teeth across a thumping pulse point and flesh being sucked into a warm mouth.

"God," Regina gasped her fingers finding themselves once more tangled in blonde strands as Emma claimed her neck for her own before moving further down and paying the same attention to her clavicle that had come unhidden by her top during their activities. Never having realized that it was such a sensitive part of her body before, Regina felt arousal flood her core at the first feel of Emma's mouth against it and moaned loudly, her grip on Emma tightening, "Oh…wow."

Emma chuckled against her flesh and released it with a quiet pop before hovering above Regina and staring down at matching darkening spots, the lust evident in her eyes when they finally locked with equally lustful brown ones. Neither woman spoke as their mouths crashed together once more in a desperate need to be connected. Emma found her shirt being lifted over her head and hastily thrown aside before she was flipped on her back and Regina was on her. The brunette wasted no time mapping her way down pale skin, her hands searing a path that her mouth gladly followed. Emma writhed beneath her, her breathing labored as her hands grasped at any part of Regina she could reach in an effort to remove the brunette's night shirt. A sharp nip to her stomach caused a near inhuman growl to escape her throat as the shirt was finally in her grasp and practically ripped up and away.

"Fuck," Emma panted at the first sight of tanned breasts encased and nearly spilling out of a cream bra, Pulling Regina back up, she connected their mouths again in a hard kiss, their skin sliding against one another and thighs fell between parted legs.

Pulling back and straddling slender hips, Regina smirked at the glazed look in sea-green eyes as she reached behind herself to release the clasp on her bra just as there was a knock on the door followed by a sleepy sounding, "Mom?"

Emma closed her eyes with a quiet groan as Regina froze and glanced over at the closed door of her bedroom, "One second honey." Quickly climbing off the disappointed blonde, Regina kissed her hard on the mouth and trailed her hand down a smooth torso as she pulled back with a whisper, "Soon my love."

Emma nodded handing the brunette her night shirt seconds before pulling her tank top back over her head as well. Neither woman could stop themselves from kissing the other one last time before Regina fluffed her hair and stepped over to her bedroom door opening it with a small smile, "Hi darling."

Glancing over his mother shoulder, Henry's face scrunched up at the sight of his birth mother, "Ew were you guys doing it?"

"Henry!" Regina scolded

"I wish," Emma replied a little too loud.

Regina's face reddened in embarrassment, "Emma!"

"Sorry," Emma at least had the decency to look apologetic as their son looked scarred for life, "No kid. We were just cuddling."

"Gross," Henry gagged before turning back to his brunette mother, "Mom can I have some of that cheesecake yogurt for breakfast?"

"Maybe tomorrow sweetheart. I'm going to come and make us all breakfast in a few minutes, okay so hold tight." Henry groaned but nodded anyway and trekked back to his bedroom to dress for the day. At the same time, Regina stalked over to Emma and placed herself gently in her lap, her fingers grabbing golden strands and pulling her into a kiss that deepened immediately, "God I want you," Regina panted against pink lips once they pulled apart, "But we have a hungry teenager on our hands."

Emma could only nod dumbly as Regina gracefully removed herself from her lap and walked from the room, "Right," she groaned into the silent room before falling back on the bed.

* * *

"Hello?" Jane croaked into her phone after snatching it off the bedside table where it had found itself the night before.

"Rizzoli?" Emma questioned glancing at the clock on her phone before placing it back against her ear, "You can't possibly still be asleep, it noon."

Shifting so that she was on her back, Jane groaned but couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as Maura readjusted so that her head was resting against Jane's chest now that she wasn't the big spoon, "I had a long night."

"Doing what?" Emma asked watching out the back window as Henry cut the lawn while Regina tended to her garden. She was supposed to be helping with the weeding but after one too many thorn pricks from the rose bush Regina had placed her on house duty where she was supposed to be putting away the dishes from the dishwasher. She'd given her the option to leave if she had other plans but Emma had insisted on spending the day with the duo even after Regina had assured her that they would only be cleaning and doing chores.

Jane blushed and cleared her throat, "Spending time with Maura."

"Oh…OH!" Emma exclaimed a grin breaking out across her face, "Well at least one of us is getting some."

"Swan! Come on," Jane chuckled slightly as Maura stirred, "If I wanted uncouth I'd be talking to Frankie."

"Sorry, just frustrated," Emma confided, "I was so close earlier and then the kid knocked and," she made the sound of a missile dropping and exploding.

Jane chuckled again as Maura smiled up at her, placing a gently kiss on her neck, "You said you guys were taking it slow anyway. There's time."

It was Emma's turn to laugh, "Yeah and how well did that work out for you guys?"

Jane's eyes fluttered as Maura began kissing her way across her chest, "I'll let you know," was all she managed before the phone was taken out of her hand and the call ended.

"Hey," Maura smirked against her neck as she continued to tease the flesh there.

"Hey," Jane sighed tilting her head, "Good morning."

"Almost," Maura purred as her hand slipped between strong thighs.

Jane gasped as her body arched off the bed, "Good morning to me…"

* * *

Emma shook her head in amusement as she placed her phone on the counter beside her and went back to unloading the dishwasher. She had been distracted by her phone call with Jane to the degree that she didn't see Regina leave the backyard. She didn't hear her enter the house and she didn't know she was in the kitchen until arms encircled her waist.

Regina chuckled as Emma jumped slightly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"S'okay," Emma breathed out leaning back into Regina's embrace as she began kissing her neck.

"I was thinking," Regina purred against her ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth and releasing it with a nibble, "You were incredibly understanding this morning," she breathed trailing her hand down the blonde's stomach and into the lounge pants Emma had borrowed to clean in, "You didn't get angry when we had to stop, you didn't resent the fact that Henry was here and you wanted to stay despite it all."

Emma tensed as Regina cupped her sex through her underwear, "Re-gina…" she asked confused slightly as she looked up and caught sight of their son still mowing the expansive back yard.

"I think," Regina moaned at the wetness she felt seeping through cotton, "That you deserve to be rewarded for that," she added pulling her hand back only to slip it beneath cotton and into wetness. Regina hummed against Emma's shoulder as the blonde let out a small curse and widened her stance. There was little teasing as Regina slicked her fingers over the bundle of nerves at the apex of Emma's thighs and relished at the intake of breath that accompanied Emma bracing herself firmly against the counter top as two fingers entered her pulsating core.

"Oh god," Emma panted trying to keep quiet even though she knew Henry couldn't hear her over the sound of the lawn mower, "Regina."

"You feel so good," Regina ground out as she thrust quickly into the woman in her arms, her mouth attaching itself to Emma's neck and sucking on a throbbing pulse point. She could feel Emma clenching around her fingers and drove them harder and as deep as possible from the angle she was at, "You like that? You're so close, I can feel it."

"Fuck," Emma moaned loudly, one hand flying back to tangle in chestnut strands while the other gripped the counter so hard her knuckles whitened, "Shit, shit…ugh…Regina!" Her legs trembled even as her muscles tensed locking her body in place as her orgasm tore through her. Regina continued to thrust slowly bringing her down before her hand stilled while she placed gently kisses along the nape of Emma's neck and shoulders.

Humming, she pulled her hand free and wiped it on a nearby dish towel, "When I taste you," she explained turning Emma, who was still catching her breath, to face her, "It'll be from the source."

Emma moaned as she closed the distance between them and kissed the brunette with all the passion she felt deep inside of her. Regina gripped her shoulders as she was lifted onto the counter, her mouth still locked with Emma's own as their tongues fought for dominance. Seconds before losing herself to the blonde's ministrations and allowing Emma to take her willing and wanting splayed out on her kitchen island, the mother in her heard the shutting off of a lawn mower, "Emma…" Regina panted breaking their kiss and rested their foreheads together before slowly shaking her head with one word, "Henry."

Emma nodded taking a quick step back and helped her love down from the counter, "I owe you," she breathed with a chaste kiss to plush lips.

Regina pulled her in for one more heated kiss before stepping back once more, "Oh I fully intend to collect," she assured her moments before Henry walked into the kitchen.

He paused in the doorway staring at his adopted mom and his birth mom as they stared at one another, "Um what's up?"

"Nothing dear," Regina responded calmly turning to smile softly at him.

"Come on kid," Emma smirked as she walked past Regina and slapped her behind earning a small yelp from the brunette, "I'll help you rake up the grass."

"Gross," Henry shook his head at his mother's before following Emma back out into the yard.


End file.
